Rainfall Sunshine
by phoenixreal
Summary: A young man with a bright medical career ends up on the wrong side of some very bad people in his effort to look after his friends. When his mind is shattered and fragmented, is it possible for a blue haired detective to solve the riddle of how to piece him back together? Rated M for noncon, violence, blood, yaoi, lewdness, language and dubcon. Don't like, please don't read.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning in the Ending

_A/N: *blushes* this fic is getting a little popular for something I just thought of on the spur of the moment.  
_

_A/U fic, United States, modern era. _

_I have placed it under hurt/comfort and romance because of the eventual romantic pairing of GrimXichi.  
_

_Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy), but not every chapter. Lemons sprinkled throughout, but this is more focused on story with a side of sexy. There is some non con at a couple points in the story, and there are several dub cons. Bad language abounds, and later chapters will have blood and guts.  
_

_Full Summery:_

_After a night out with his friends, as their protector in a club, Ichigo Kurosaki finds himself drugged and paying a hefty price for doing as his name suggests. In the span of a few hours, the bright pre med student finds his whole life unraveling. He's found by the blue haired Detective Grimmjow Jagerjaquez who leads the Special Victims Unit. Grimmjow isn't perfect, and has a long history of detachment and previous alcoholism. Things get worse when their investigation uncovers that Ichigo's attackers are members of Aizen's Espada gang. Commissioner Byukuya Kuchiki has been trying to find a way to pin Aizen and shut down his operations. Ichigo lies comatose for weeks, and when he wakes, he only recognizes one person, his blue haired savior. In the background, though, the wheels and cogs turn behind the major criminal organization, and the shattered orange haired kid is drawn into a world he can't even imagine._

* * *

**Chapter One: The Beginning in the Ending**

Ichigo stumbled against the wall, feet shuffling, and his head full of sand. Vaguely, his head seemed to hurt, but it was so far away, so far away. He could hear laughter. Everything kept moving around as he tried to walk. He stepped backward and felt someone hold him up. That was good, he didn't want to fall down, wherever he was. Where was he?

He'd been at the club, that's right, with the girls. Tatsuki and Orhime and Chiruzu. Chiruzu had been trying to get in Orihime's pants, like always, and Tatsuki was defending her "honor" from the lecherous lesbian. They always took him with them as their escort to fend off the advances of horny men. He tended to rotate whenever necessary to being each of their "dates" as the night went on. He was also the designated driver, since he never drank. He was the typical "good boy". Especially since he was completely, one hundred percent asexual. Sex had never held any interest for him, in more than a clinical sense. He was going to school to be a doctor, just started his first year of pre-med, in fact. They were all college students.

Tonight was celebrating Tatsuki's acceptance to Harvard law. Ichigo was so proud of her. Beautiful, smart and now going to the best law school. Orhime had just started a program for fashion design, and Chiruza was going into culinary arts, practically an artist when it came to foods. They'd been friends since elementary school, the four of them. Everyone teased that Ichigo was gay, of course, because he hung out with the girls, but he honestly didn't care either way. Sexual relationships got in the way, he felt. And he wanted to make head surgeon before thirty.

His head cleared a little and he felt hot breath on his neck. "So, pretty boy, what have you got down there to have three girls on ya all night," a ragged breath purred in his ear.

He struggled a little, the brain fog lifting. "Girls?" he muttered. "Don't have girls, just friends."

Suddenly pain exploded in his face as he was slammed ruthlessly into the brick wall. He cried out, feeling the nose bones shattering on impact and blood exploding in his vision.

"Like hell," the rough voice growled in his ear. "Yer orange haired ass cockblocked my boys on all three of them. So I think yer fuckin' all three of 'em."

Oh shit, his brain told him, kicking into gear finally. "No, no, we're friends…I come out…I-I'm their driver, not their lover!"

Then man leaned forward. "Why ain'tcha fuckin' them, boy? You gay?"

Ichigo was in trouble. His brain wasn't working fully yet but he knew he was in trouble. He shook his head. "No…just friends with them…"

The man behind him, who he still hadn't got a look at, slammed him into the wall again, pressing up against his back. "I think yer gay and that's why ya ain't fuckin' at least one of 'em."

"No!" he squeaked as he felt the man reach around and grab him by the crotch.

"See, I got this problem, ya cockblocked me and my boys here. I was really wantin' some pussy tonight and that lil' dark haired number was right up my ally. Now what are we going to do about my needs, eh, orange?" the man growled into his ear.

"P-please….let me go…" he groaned, still not in control of his limbs. What was wrong with him? He should have been able to shake off these hoodlums and get out of here. He had a black belt for godsakes and sparred every week with Tatsuki.

"Oh, you know, I think we got to have some fun, boys," said a voice behind the growl voice man that held him.

"He ain't looking too well boss; you think I doped him up too much? Ain't much fun if he don't scream," another voice said from behind.

"I think he'll scream real pretty," the growling voice said in his ear.

Fear blossomed in his belly like never before. He could fight, really well, but he got it now. He'd been drugged, and from the feeling, maybe overdosed. The world spun sickly as he fell to the ground, hands splayed out and almost crashing his face into the cement. The ally ground stank, and the smell roiled over him as a mix of marijuana and vomit. He barely noticed when his pants were gone, he just remember sudden pressure and pain and then he was screaming into someone's palm, and they were laughing.

"What a hassle," the blue haired man said as he walked down the dark street. "Dammit Nel."

His sister, Nel, had sent him out for ice cream. Again. She was pregnant, and boy was she demanding. Not just any ice cream, it had to be Ben and Jerry's red velvet ice cream. And there was only one fucking store that carried it, down off Main. Luckily for the disheveled bluenette, it was a 24 hour market. Otherwise there would have been hell to pay. Not many places were open at 2am. He complained but it wasn't that bad. They lived a couple blocks from the place.

He looked across the street from the market, the new club that opened a couple weeks ago, was letting out. There was a group of three women around one of the bouncers, a large fellow with spiked black hair.

"Keni, please, where's he gone to? Did you see him?" the dark haired girl of the bunch pleaded.

The mountainous man shook his head. "Nah, girls, last I saw he was headed to the head, was looking kinda sick, he been drinking?"

The busty strawberry blonde beside her looked to be in tears. "Keni, you know he doesn't drink, and he'd never leave us alone, especially with that bunch bothering us all night."

Keni frowned. "Come to think of it, I ain't seen them in a while either after I told them to leave you girls alone. Ain't like them to just give up though…"

The big man scratched idly under his eyepatch. "I don't like it girls, maybe ya should call the cops down so we can talk to 'em. Them guys were bad news, and if he gets caught up in them…"

"Who were they?" the last girl said, with glasses and short brownish hair.

"Espada gang. Once they get their sight set on something they ain't givin' up too easy," the man said frowning. "Come on, let's go back in and see if we can get this sorted, I'll get Ukitake from upstairs."

"Grimmy?" asked a voice from the doorway behind the blue haired fellow. He looked to see his friend, and owner of this particular market, poking her head out.

"Hey, Isane," he said, smiling at the extremely tall woman. "Sorry, Nel was needing her fix, and I was listening to them over there."

She smiled and handed him a bag. "I figured, she already called asking what was taking so damn long. It's on me, Grim. Hurry back or you're going to face the fury of a hormone crazy woman."

He nodded and accepted the package and headed home. He was about to his building when he heard what sounded like someone crying out and other voices coming from the alley that lead behind his building. Ah, it wasn't his business, he thought. Probably some midnight drug deal gone south or a hooker and her, or his for that matter, John for the night. But it was niggling at the back of his mind. Then another cry, this time punctuated by a loud cracking thump afterward. "Shut the fuck up before I gut you before I'm finished," came filtering up to his ears.

Grimmjow was at an impasse. One hand he had a cold item that if he got home with it melted his pregnant sister was going to skin him alive. On the other hand, he could not ignore signs of obvious distress. He tried to act the hard ass, but he was a detective after all. And he usually didn't involve himself with petty theft, muggings, or prostitutions because it was so much paperwork. He was, however, the head of the special victims unit, and dealt with some of the most messed up perps out there.

Of course, all these thoughts took less than a split second to cross his mind before he took off sprinting down the alley around the back of the building, plastic shopping bag with the precious ice cream for Nel long forgotten in favor of pulling Pantera, his custom berretta. The grips were both set with mother of pearl and opal showing a black, sleek panther on either side. He heard the continued struggle, but didn't want to come around the corner and surprise whoever it was and cause them to injure their victim further.

"Ugh, this kid's a better fuck than all the pussy I had last week!" a voice said, and he could hear the confused whimper of pain from whoever their attentions were directed to.

"Shame we gotta shank him, I'd like to take him back and spend some more time with his tight little ass," another one said, and Grimmjow couldn't wait any longer. The three men in the alley had stood up finally, breaking contact with the victim and the tall one had pulled out a gleaming butterfly knife and was flicking it around artistically.

"Freeze, police!" Grimm announced training his Pantera on the exceedingly tall and lanky man with the knife.

"Fuck, get out, Aizen finds out we got in a tangle with a cop, we're fucking dead!" one of the other two yelled and they took off, knowing that rather than chase them, the officer would deal with their victim.

"We'll be back, orange, to finish the job," the tall one yelled over his shoulder as he ran.

Grimmjow had his cell out on 911 dropping to his knees beside the kid on the ground. All he could see in the dim light was a whole lot of blood and some matted orange hair. He pulled off his jacket and laid it over the kid, covering him up a little while he waited for the ambulance. He called Nel and let her know there'd been an incident behind the building and just wait in their apartment while he waited for the ambulance to get there. Before they got there, though, his sister had come down, waddling with her seven month pregnant belly.

"Grimmjow, what's going…on…?" she said.

"Stay there, Nel, this is a crime scene, need you to stay back, okay?" he said waving her back..

She stared, covering her mouth. "Is he…"

"Nah, he's alive, he should stay that way until the ambulance gets here," he said with a sigh.

When Grimmjow moved to stand up he heard his sister gasp even louder, and squeal a bit. "What is it, Nel?" he asked, staring at her.

"I know that kid! He's my doctor's boy! I'd know that head of orange hair anywhere!" she stated, her hands dropping to her belly, remembering just that morning she'd been in to see Dr. Kurosaki at the family run clinic. His son was assisting with the prenatal exam, taking her vitals and asking her the usual questions before his father came in to double check everything. He then crowed that his son was in pre-med right now to follow in his old man's footsteps, having already been noticed by Johns Hopkins.

A doctor's kid? Grimmjow thought and rubbed his temples. It was going to be a long damned night. Scratch that, a long damned _week_.


	2. Chapter 2: Vermillion Rose

_A/N: Okay, you twisted my arm. Goodness, only two reviews and you got me posting more to this one. ;)_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Vermillion Rose**

The blue haired detective paced. Beside him, his partner also paced. Bright red hair barely contained by a black hair tie sprung out from the top of the man's head. His head looked like the top of a red pineapple. Tattoos gracefully lined his face and what little could be seen of his body under the dress shirt he wore.

"Stop pacing, Renji, you too Grimmjow!" a voice beside them growled.

Both men stopped and stared at the tiny woman with the very authoritative voice. She sat, her legs demurely crossed, her brow furrowed. They could barely see the absolutely huge violet eyes blazing under those dark brows. A short black haircut graced her petite face, fitting with how absolutely tiny she looked.

"Sorry, Cap," Grimmjow muttered, flopping in the seat next to her, quickly followed by his equally restless partner.

She sighed, crossing her arms and frowning. "Listen, it isn't going to go any faster if you pace, idiots," She muttered, looking up as a disheveled looking man in a white doctor's coat entered, towing two young girls, one with brown hair, the other with black.

"Dr. Kurosaki," the violet eyed woman said, standing up and moving forward. She reached out her hand and grasped the much taller man's own in a vice like grip, starteling a surprised squeak out of the man.

"Who are you, where's my son? What's happening? The guy that called just said there had been an incident and he was here in ICU," the doctor said, glancing around, realizing that the small waiting room was empty of all but him and his family and three suited individuals.

"Yes, allow me to introduce myself and my associates. My name is Captain Rukia Kuchiki, and these are the two detectives assigned to your son's case, Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez and Renji Abarai," the petite woman said, motioning to the two behind her.

"Detectives? Someone did this to him? Was he mugged?" he asked frowning.

The small captain shook her head. "We'll get to that in a moment."

She looked down at the girls. "I guess you are Yuzu and Karin? Here, why don't you go over to the little cafeteria next door with Renji here, and grab yourself a slushie, on me?" she said, handing them a twenty dollar bill. "And you can keep the change."

The girls grinned and nodded, as Renji escorted them out of the room. Rukia motioned for the doctor to sit down opposite her on the couches in the center of the room. Grimmjow reluctantly sat beside her, wanting very much to continue pacing. How long would it take them to come out and report on the kid's condition?

"Dr. Kurosaki," Rukia began.

"Issin, call me Issin, please, captain Kuchiki."

Rukia nodded. "Very well, but call me Rukia. We're going to be working around and with you closely for the coming weeks, so we may as well get on first name basis."

Issin nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat. Why had she sent the girls away?

"Dr., er, Issin," she started again. "My detective found your son last night behind his building close to the new club that opened off Main."

The man nodded. "Yeah, called Las Noches, if I remember right from what Ichigo told me before he went out last night."

"So you knew your son was going to a club?" she asked, jotting down information on her clipboard.

"Of course, he went out with the girls all the time, and he had taken them out to the club several times before that," he continued.

"That would be Tatsuki, Inoue, and Chiruzu, correct?" Rukia asked, flipping a page on the clipboard.

"Yeah, they've been friends since they were really little," Issin said with a smile. "Almost like my three other daugthers, they spend so much time at my house."

"Was your son having sexual relations with these girls?"

Issin's face paled as he barely contained his anger at the suggestion. "Of course not! They were like sisters to him!"

"So why was he at a club with them so late?"

Issin tried to calm himself. These were normal questions and he had to stay calm. "He always went with them to make sure they didn't get in trouble or go home with the wrong guy. Ever since they turned twenty one, the girls have gone out to clubs to dance. Ichigo goes with them as their designated driver and their chaperone. He doesn't look it but the boy is a second degree black belt, and so is his friend Tatsuki. Between the two of them, they made sure that no harm came to the girls. Even before they could drink, they went out like this with Ichigo watching out for them."

"Did your son drink or do drugs?"

Issin shook his head. "No, never. He knew too well the phsycial harm they caused, and before you ask, no he couldn't hide that sort of thing from me, he worked in the clinic with me, and I am a doctor."

"Was your son in sexual relationships with anyone else, male or female?" she continued, not looking up from the clipboard as she wrote down notes.

Grimmjow saw the flush of anger rising in the stubble-cheeked man beside him. "No, my son was concentrating on his schoolwork. He was pre-med, and Johns Hopkins was already showing interest. He has never shown any interest in anyone in that way."

"What do you mean?"

Issin shifted uncomfortably. "Well, you know, you expect boys to go through certain…ah stages…when they hit puberty. Wet dreams, urges, masturbation, it comes with the territory. Ichigo never had that happen. He showed zero interest in sex or sexual stimulation. He said it was unnecessary to his goals to become a doctor."

Grimmjow quirked an eyebrow. "So the boy is asexual?" he said, speaking up for the first time.

Issin frowned then glanced at the large, imposing man lounging on the couch in an attempt to look laid back and comfortable, and failing miserably.

"Yes," he said softly. "I did run tests, checked testosterone levels, you know, just to make sure there was nothing phsycially wrong with him. Everything seemed to be normal, so I figured that he'd eventually blossom, if you'll forgive the expression."

The room was silent except for the scratching of the pen. "Very well, Issin. That's all for now, I have to head back to my office and put in a few calls. Grimmjow and Renji will see to it that you're filled in with any necessary information, but please, don't hesitate to call me if you need me." She handed him a card that read Captain Rukia Kuchiki, Special Victims Unit.

"Wait, special victims unit, don't you usually investigate…" he said and his voice trailed off, all the pieces falling together. All the questions about his son's sex life and orientation. "He was raped?"

Rukia nodded, and turned and left just as quickly. ISsin sat down once again, his face drained of color. How could this have happened to his son? His son was so strong and good at defending himself and others.

"Dr. Kurosaki?" he heard and looked up to see the familiar face of his friend and collegue Dr. Retsu Unohana.

"Retsu," he said jumping to his feet quickly followed by the blue haired detective. Retsu fixed him with a glare. Issin shook his head. "He's the detective on Ichigo's case."

She nodded. "He's stable right now, Issin, but I can't make promises. The attack was brutal, and I've collected three different …samples."

Issin visibly paled at her words, knowing exactly what she meant. "Go on, what are the extent of his injuries?"

"His right wrist was shattered, and his right shoulder dislocated. We had to put pins in his wrist. We also had to put a few screws and pins into his pelvis to stabilize it where it had been broken. He has several severe lacerations on his stomach and back, but luckily none penetrated the organs underneath. His nose and cheekbone will have to be reconstructed as soon as he's well enough to go under for that surgery. He has a moderate concussion, but the swelling has been manageable. I did have to repair some internal tearing, and he required a blood transfusion due to blood loss before we got him here. If he hadn't been found, Issin," she said slowly.

"I'm the one who found him," Grimmjow muttered. "And he wouldn't have died from his injuries because they were about to kill him when I came on the scene."

Both doctors glanced at him and back to each other. "I see, that explains things, if they had intended to kill him. Issin, I've never seen something like this on a person that survived."

"But how, Retsu? You know Ichigo, he could have taken out three guys without a problem!" Issin said with a deep scowl.

"Drugs. They drugged him, and I came very close to losing him because they just about overdosed him with them," Retsu said sighing. "My guess is that he was barely conscious for most of the attack, which may be a blessing when he finally comes around. The less he remembers about that, the better."

"What did they drug him with?" asked Grimmjow, fearing he knew the answer.

The woman sighed. "It's a drug called Vermillion Rose. I don't know where it comes from, but it is potent, and in the vast majority of cases that comes through here, deadly. And only one group manufactures it."

"Espada gang," Grimmjow said with a sigh.


	3. Chapter 3: Forgotten Turmoil

**Chapter Three: Forgotten Turmoil**

Consciousness didn't find the orange-haired boy for a long time. People came and went, his friends, his family, but still he lay. His bones had nearly healed, the only cast remaining on his wrist. He still had some bandages from the recent reconstructive surgery on his nose and cheek, but that would fade. For the most part, he would be scar free. Though there were a few large ones on his stomach and backs. And there was no way to know what he would remember of the incident if anything.

Grimmjow sat, taking a turn at watch. Since they had threatened to "finish the job", a round the clock guard had been posted on the kid. The Espadas weren't someone to mess with. And to be honest, he wanted to be the first one there when he woke up. They couldn't figure out why he hadn't woke up yet, however. Almost five weeks had passed and he was still comatose. The brain injury really hadn't been that bad, but both his father and Dr. Unohana speculated it was shock from the trauma that had triggered the coma and the best they could do was wait it out.

So here he was, and he was not patient in the least. Waiting was never something that detective Jagerjaquez was ever good at. He paced, he muttered, and he talked to the boy. He had no idea if he could hear him, but he told him about his job and stories about his pregnant sister who looked about to pop any day now.

It was a Monday afternoon, and to be honest Grimmjow had almost fallen asleep. He heard the rustle and ting of something hitting metal. He shot upright and looked over to see the boy's big brown eyes open and staring directly at him.

Grimmjow smiled widely. "Yer awake!" he said.

The boy looked around him, confused, brows knitted together. The door opened and his father came bounding in, stopping short when he saw his eyes were open. Ichigo reached out and grabbed Grimmjow's hand in a crushing grip that made him wince.

"Wh-where am I?" he stuttered, looking around wildly.

His father dropped beside him. "You're okay, Ichigo, you're in the hospital, and you've been asleep for a while, but you're awake now!"

The boy swallowed, gripping Grimmjow's hand in his left even harder. "Who are you? I don't know you."

Issin Kurosaki looked like he'd just been gut punched by Godzilla. He stood up and ran out the door, dropping the bag with books and things he'd brought with him.

Ichigo's eyes came to rest on Grimmjow's face. "I know you. I mean, I don't know you, but I do. Is my name Ichigo?"

Grimmjow wished his father would come back, he had no idea how to deal with the kid. "Um, yah, yer name is Ichigo, and that guy was yer dad."

The boy tilted his head slightly and nodded, taking in the information. "I don't like him."

"What, he's your dad, you can't not like him," Grimmjow said with a frown.

He frowned, a scowl fixing itself comfortably on his brow. "I don't care. I don't like him. I like you."

Grimmjow had seen plenty of people damaged after assaults in this job, but this was a first. He wasn't the type to take care of anyone.

"Yeah, well kid, that don't matter none, you'll be going home with your dad, okay?"

Ichigo looked away, still gripping his hand. "No."

Grimmjow was about to say something when the Kurosaki twins and their father returned with Renji and Dr. Unohana in tow.

"Onii-chan!" the brown haired one shouted, leaping onto the bed and hugging her brother.

Ichigo stiffened and pushed her away. "Please, don't do that, who are you?"

The girl backed away and looked at her dad. "I'm Yuza, your sister, remember?"

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't know anyone except him."

Dr Unohana sighed. "Issin, take your daughters and the detectives, and let me examine him. There may be a temporary memory loss or something. I'll do an exam and see."

She moved forward to touch him and he flinched violently away. "Don't touch me!"

"Ichigo, it's okay, I'm your doctor and your friend, Retsu? I've known you since you were a baby, okay?" she said, gently leaning forward.

"No." He then scrambled right off the bed and yanked all the ivs out of his arm as he did it.

"Whoa, there, Ichigo!" Grimmjow who was about to walk out said and then reached for him to help him up. He latched onto him and wouldn't let go.

"Hey, kid, the doctor wants me to leave, you gotta let me go," he said, trying to pry to young man off of him, but he had a vice like grip on his arm.

He was shaking like a leaf. "No, don't let them touch me."

The doctor looked at him and sighed. "I'll be back with a psych consult, can you stay here detective?"

Grimmjow nodded and then helped the boy back in bed. "What's wrong with you? She's your friend and yer doctor."

He shook his head. "No, I don't know her. I don't want her to touch me."

So they sat in silence for a while until the doctor came back with a young man who looked to perhaps a few years older than Ichigo himself.

"Ichigo? This is Dr. Uryu Issida. He's new with our psychiatric department and he wants to see if he can help you figure out where your memory has gone, okay?" she said, introducing the young, thin, dark haired man.

"I won't talk to him," Ichigo said sternly. "I won't talk to anyone."

Uryu sat down beside the bed, and the Dr. Unohana reached over to pull Grimmjow out of the room, which he gladly stood up.

"No!" Ichigo yelped, as though bitten, and reached out and grabbed Grimmjow's hand tightly again. "I'll talk to this guy, if you stay."

Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair and sighed, locking eyes with Dr. Unohana who nodded almost imperceptibly. He nodded to the psych doctor and sat back down. Ichigo visibly relaxed.

"Okay, Ichigo, I know you don't want to talk, but can you tell me what you remember?" he asked, jotting down information on his clipboard.

Ichigo looked thoughtful. "Blue eyes in the darkness, that's what I remember, then I woke up here."

Uryu looked up again. "Anything else?"

"Nope."

The young doctor made a few more notes. "How are you feeling now?"

Ichigo thought again. "My arm and my face hurts, and I feel fuzzy."

"No, I mean, how do you feel inside?"

Ichigo looked down at his hand tightly intertwined with Grimmjow's larger one. "I…I don't feel anything."

"Are you sure about that, Ichigo?" he continued.

He thought again. "When he lets go, my heart goes faster and I want him to come back and hold my hand again."

"Interesting," Uryu said, jotting things down.

There were a few more terse questions and answers, none leading anywhere helpful. He remembered he loved rain and sunshine, and he loved the color red, and loved chocolates, especially the boxed kind you got for Valentine's day. After it was done, he was tired and lay down to go back to sleep again. Before he slept though, he asked Grimmjow to stay.

As soon as he was asleep though, Grimmjow got up to go find something to eat and head home. The night shift guard would be coming soon, and he wasn't getting much help on the case out of the kid since he had amnesia. He leaned against the counter where the free coffee was and poured another cup of the god awful stuff and tried to figure out what he would do if the kid couldn't help identify his attackers. The area had been dark, and other than seeing an extremely tall and lanky guy he hadn't recognized anyone in the mug shots.

Then, not five minutes later, he was stirred from his thoughts by the frantic screams of the boy in the room behind him. He dropped the coffee and ran back inside to find him fighting two nurses who were trying to draw blood from him while he was sleeping. It looked like one had a black eye already as she was trying to get the arm restraints on him.

Grimmjow walked up in a couple quick strides and put a hand on his shoulder. "Ichigo, you need to stop!" he said.

When his frantic brown eyes met his cyan ones, he visibly relaxed. The boy took in a hitching breath. "You left me! Why'd you leave me?"

Grimmjow sighed. He kept his hand in place. "I had to piss, kid, okay, and went to grab coffee. You can't flip out on them every time they come in here."

The boy snuggled his head into the hand on his shoulder. "Please, don't leave again…"

The nurses, annoyed, got the blood and left finally. It seemed as long as Grimmjow was there, he didn't fight them. Over the next several days, they found this to be the case. When Grimmjow wasn't there, he had to be sedated or no one could get close enough to even take his vitals. Different options were discussed, but it was decided that in an attempt to recover the boy's memory, that they would let Grimmjow stay with him in the room until he was released the next day.

"Issin," Dr. Unohana said to the other doctor as they stood outside the glass door of the room. "I think it might be for the best if Ichigo were to stay with that detective."

"Retsu, you can't be serious? We're his family…" he began.

"Dr. Kurosaki," Uryu said sighing. "I know how you feel, but its been almost two weeks, and we have seen no indication of him coming close to trusting anyone except that detective. His only memory is 'blue eyes in the darkness', obviously referencing Detective Jagerjaquez eye color when he saved him from the attackers. That, coupled with the fact that your safety and your daughters' safety might be compromised if he were to stay with you."

The doctor sighed deeply. "You're right. Those guys are still out there, and if they find out he woke up, they'll want to do something about it. Maybe it is for the best."

"I've already talked to Captain Kuchiki and Detective Jagerjaquez, and both have agreed as long as you were in agreement. The detective has worked with rape victims for a long time, so I don't think interacting with him will be harmful," Dr. Unohana said with a sigh.

"Will he ever remember?" Issin asked.

Both Uryu and Retsu shook their heads. "You know as well as I do that this is not organic in nature. He's protected himself by locking away all his memories."

"I know. I just want my boy back, that's all," Issin said sadly, watching as he talked animatedly to the blue haired detective.


	4. Chapter 4: Awakening Fears

**Chapter Four: Awakening Fears**

"What? You can't be fuckin' serious, Cap?" Grimmjow practically whined in the conference room of the unit.

The small woman snorted her annoyance at her lead detective and rolled her eyes. "You didn't seem to complain when the doctor had brought it up."

The blue haired man's eyes widened, remembering the doctor coming in to tell him that Ichigo's condition was delicate and he seemed to be the only one he responded to right now. She had told him that she was going to discuss the possibility of him being discharged into his care instead of his family. Grimmjow had gone along, not wanting to upset the doctor who was having a difficult time even suggesting it. He was sure that the kid's dad would balk at the idea and refuse.

"I…I didn't think his dad would agree!" he sputtered. Renji had started laughing beside him.

Rukia fixed him with one of her glares and he sputtered and snorted, but stopped. "Detective, I know this is highly unusual. However, the boy has amnesia and you seem to be the only one that does not cause him intense anxiety. He also is a victim of sexual assault. You know how to handle such victims. Granted, you are not as good at that part as your partner, but that's why you're with Renji."

There was a knock at the door, and they looked up to see Rukia's older brother, Byukuya. Stoic as usual, he nodded acknowledgment to both detectives then looked at his sister. "Commissioner Kuchiki," Grimmjow nodded, acknowledging his superior.

"I take it the preparations are ready for the boy?" he asked, looking at his sister.

Rukia fixed Grimmjow with a death stare. "Um, yeah, sure commissioner, I'll be heading home to get things ready for him."

"Good. I've already been speaking with his family, they'll be putting together some personal things for Detective Abarai to collect this afternoon. We need the boy to ID his attackers as soon as possible, Detective Jagerjaquez. This may be a piece to help bring down the Espada once and for all. My undercovers in the gang have reported rising tension, and it seems Aizen is non too pleased with his subordinates actions," the tall, dark haired man said.

With that he left and Grimmjow's shoulders slumped. Great. Just fuckin' great. He didn't say a word and headed to his apartment. This was not how he wanted to start this day.

As expected, by the time Grimmjow returned to the hospital, Ichigo had been sedated and restrained. He sat down by the bed waiting for the paperwork to be finished so he could sign him out. The dark haired doctor came in and he looked up. She was carrying a fabric bag with the hospital's emblem on the front.

"Detective, I've put all of his things in here. I've also put in a vial of valium and a set of clean syringes. I'm assuming that you are familiar with how to administer intramuscular injections?" she said, handing him the unexpectedly heavy bag.

He nodded. "Yeah, I've done it a few times. Thick muscle, upper arm, thigh, or buttocks, right?"

The doctor nodded, pleased that he knew enough. "I've talked to Dr. Issida, and he agrees that this is currently our only course. He has had no flashbacks yet, but expect them once he leaves the hospital. His memories may return all at once or in bits and pieces. He has no physical cause for the memory loss, remember that. Now, if you have any problems, I've left a card with my cell phone and Dr. Issida's cell number in there, along with the boy's family information and his full medical work up and record in case you need it."

From the bed there was a groan and Grimmjow looked over, the boy coming out of the sedative he'd been put under. "Grimm…" he muttered.

Grimmjow put a hand over the fabric restraint and smiled at his fluttering eyes. "Hey kid, you ready to get out of here?"

"I'm going with you?" he asked, eyes suddenly wide and full of apprehension.

Grimmjow frowned and nodded, and as soon as he did the boy relaxed. "Then that's okay."

The blue haired man sighed heavily undoing the restraints and helping the boy sit up. The doctor brought over a wheelchair, knowing he wouldn't be steady yet. Grimmjow helped him into it and headed to the bathroom with him.

"I'm going to help you get dressed, if that's okay?" he said, more roughly than he intended.

The boy nodded, using the counter to stand up. Grimmjow grabbed the kid's underwear and had him step into it, then helped him untie the hospital gown he was wearing. He looked up to see the kid was bright red already. Grimmjow rolled his eyes, and helped him into a pair of jeans that were a little too big on his hips. He then helped him sit back down and put on his socks and sneakers. He grabbed his shirt last and stopped. Ichigo was staring at the thick scar tissue that was across his abdomen thoughtfully.

"Hey, I ain't sticking around all day, kid, put this on," he said tossing a black t-shirt at the kid. He fumbled then pulled it on quickly.

"Aight. Let's go, I'm starving, what about you?" he asked, wheeling him out of the bathroom.

The boy nodded slowly as Grimmjow took the clipboard from the nurse, signing the necessary forms and noticing the boy's father had already signed off on everything. He glanced at the boy, his eyes intently watching the clouds outside the windows. Grimmjow was really surprised that after the talk with the doctor, his dad and sisters had stopped coming to see him. So had his friends. Granted he would barely acknowledge their presence, but it was still odd that they stopped coming by. He saw the guilt in their eyes every time, though, and he knew that they blamed themselves for getting him into this situation.

Before long, he'd gotten the kid strapped into the passenger seat of him fleet issue car, a pale blue Hyundi Sonota. She didn't look like much, but under the hood, the car looked like a beast. He moved around and sat in the driver's seat, wondering if this was such a good idea. Nel had moved in with her boyfriend and father of her baby, Chad, a couple weeks ago, saying that it was time they patched up things and moved on for the sake of her coming daughter. Aside from that, Grimmjow's apartment had been very empty. But the fact still weighed on him that Ichigo had been attacked behind that very building. The psych thought it might help him regain his memory, painful as it might be.

They drove in silence for a bit.

"So you've been on hospital food for a while, kid, whatcha want to eat? Anything fast and cheap, a'course," Grimm said, glancing around for eating places.

The look in his eye when Grimmjow glanced at him sent a shock through the older man's body. "I…I don't wanna…go in a place….don't make me go in a place…"

Grimmjow placed a hand on the boy's shaking knee. "Hey, kid, that's what they got drive through for, ya know? We'll take it back to my place and get ya all set up in yer room."

He nodded, the shaking in his body stopping. Okay, no going out for him for a while, Grimmjow thought sullenly. Great. He hated being cooped up in the apartment all the damn time. At least he had work. Oh fuck, he thought. Work. He didn't know if he could leave him alone for that long.

They ended up pulling through a McDonald's, and Grimmjow ordered a few things, having no idea what the kid would eat. They pulled up to the window, and he pulled out some cash.

"Ichigo! Long time no see!" the girl in the window said, leaning out with a huge smile. Her nametag read Lisa and she had two schoolgirl pigtail braids in her black hair. Ichigo turned to her and looked at her like she was a stranger.

"Who are you?" he asked, his eyes studying her face.

The girl was taken aback. "I'm Lisa, you brat! We've sat next to each other in almost every class since you started pre-med! You know, you've missed a bunch of class, everyone's wondering where you are, and the prof won't tell us anything. That Johns Hopkins recruiter was lookin' for you too."

Ichigo just stared at her. "I don't know you."

The absolute shock on the girl's face was something. Grimmjow reached out and grabbed the girl by the hand and pushed a business card into her it. "Here, look, I can't talk about it now, but you can call me, my name and number is on the card, okay?"

Lisa looked from the blue haired man to the card. "Detective?" she muttered, and took his money and gave them their bags mechanically.

On the way home Ichigo was silent until they pulled into the building's underground garage. The place had been an old factory that had be refitted to be an apartment complex. He looked over at Grimmjow and frowned.

"Why do they all act like I should know them?" he asked.

"Come on, kid, you know why. Just because you don't remember them, they remember you," Grimmjow said tightly, grabbing the bags of food and getting out of the car.

Ichigo followed him like a puppy, glancing here and there, his eyes following every shadow. Grimmjow was annoyed, though and didn't notice how aggravated the kid was getting as they walked across the dark garage. So when he latched onto his arm, Grimmjow very nearly knocked him into the wall in surprise. Ichigo stood to the side a bit, arms crossed over his chest, eyes wide, just staring at the blue haired man.

"Fuck, sorry, kid, ya surprised me, come on," Grimmjow said reaching out for the boy again.

It seemed to take forever for him to move but he finally reached a shaking hand out to the much larger man. They got in the elevator and headed up to his floor. A few people came in and out, and it seemed every time someone even glanced at Ichigo he got closer to his blue haired savior. Finally, when the doors opened on the sixth floor, and Grimmjow motioned for him to get out, the boy practically ran out the doors. Grimmjow steered him to his apartment, number 6-B. He opened the door, and led the kid in.

"Okay, this is your bedroom, and I got some clothes and stuff from your dad in there on the bed. Ain't much, but since my sister moved out, no one's been staying in there," Grimmjow said, motioning to his left as they entered at the first bedroom.

He led him into the front part of the room, a huge open floor plan with no walls dividing kitchen, living area or dining area. He sat down on the sofa and dropped the food bags and drink carrier to the table and turned on the TV. Ichigo slowly followed him, sitting down beside him. Grimmjow turned on a soccer game and handed a sandwhich to the boy. He took it and looked it over then proceeded to devour it with speed. They sat in silence until the game was over and Grimmjow realized he'd fallen asleep curled up against the arm of the couch.

Grimmjow smiled. The boy was adorable, petite but muscular build, and almost feminine in his facial features. Soft orange brows were knitted in sleep now, and those big brown eyes were hidden. His hair had gotten longer in the hospital, so it lay in his eyes here and there. Grimmjow grunted and picked up the boy bridal style. He was lighter than he should have been, having still not regained all his muscle from his long sleep. He laid him down in the freshly washed linens on the bed and covered him up, turning out the lights. Well not bad for the first night in his place, he guessed. He didn't know but the night was nowhere near over for him.

_ Hands everywhere. Everywhere, it seemed. Pinching, pulling, scratching. How could one person have so many hands? No, not one person, three, three people were mauling him with their hands. He whined out at the treatment, and his face was burning hot. Wet blood was flowing down his throat making him choke on it._

_ "He's choking already, and I haven't even started in on his mouth!" a cruel voice above him._

_ No, he moaned but it was unheard as pain shot through him, up his back and down both his legs. Something was broken, but no one cared, no one listened to him. He tried to push away and felt an iron grip on his right arm. He looked up into a smiling face as the man held his arm out. He wore a bandana covering one of his eyes._

_ "Yer movin' too much, here, let me help," the one eyed man said and wrenched his shoulder painfully, and he felt the bones shattering under the force in his wrist and the strange popping sound as his shoulder slid out of place._

_ His arm fell with a flop beside him and he couldn't move it anymore. His voice was hoarse as he felt his head jerked up and suddenly his throat was burning as the man shoved himself into him. He couldn't scream anymore, and the pain radiating through him was so much. He felt blood and something else as the man behind him stopped only to have another take his place._

_ The man in front of him pulled away and decided to finish somewhere besides his victim's mouth. The boy didn't even register the change, it was all pain and blood anyway. But now he could scream._

Grimmjow had been sound asleep when the screaming woke him. He leaped to his feet, running out into the next room, seeing the orange haired boy sceaming in his sleep.

"Shit," he muttered and grabbed the syringe he'd thankfully thought to fill before he went to bed himself.

He tried to wake him, but he was locked into whatever dream had him, so Grimmjow flipped him over and pulled him onto his lap to steady him. He yanked down the back of his sleep pants and quickly administered the sedative into the upper lobe of his butt. The effect was quick, the boy relaxing across Grimmjow's lap. For a second, Grimmjow panted, but then he returned his pants over his hip and pet the sleeping boy's head. Against his better judgment, he picked up the kid and carried him into his own room, dropping him on the far side of the king sized bed and covering him in his own set of covers. He then filled a second syringe, just in case, and laid down himself, watching the boy until sleep finally claimed him.


	5. Chapter 5: The Rain Begins to Fall

**Chapter Five: The Rain Begins to Fall**

Grimmjow awoke with a start to find the bed empty. The covers were a tangled mess where he'd left the kid. He got up and decided to not call out, just in case he spooked him. He may have had amnesia, but after the nightmare or memory last night, he was sure he might be shaken today. He heard his soft breathing as he got closer to the bathroom, and then found him, seated in the bathwater, curled into a ball, staring at nothing. The water was red tinged and it looked like he'd tried to scrub himself raw, small rivulets of blood running down his neck and chest here and there.

"Oh, fuck," he muttered.

He should have expected this. He wasn't sure how much memory he'd gained, but it wasn't unusual for victims of this kind of crime to wash obsessively, sometimes to the point of bleeding. It wasn't that far-fetched, trying to rid oneself of something so traumatic by physically scrubbing away. Some were worse than others, but he had hoped that with the amnesia, this would be avoided.

He seemed zoned out as Grimmjow reached down to pull the plug on the water, and once it was gone, he wrapped a clean towel around him. He didn't resist, just sat there staring at the wall. He picked him up, grabbing a second towel as he went by and laid him on the bed, his gaze still seemingly locked into nothing. Grimmjow laid him on his back and examined him and found no serious abrasions, but a few places that needed to be covered to avoid infection. He went and grabbed the first aid kit, and when he got back, he was looking around the room curiously.

"Wh…ow," he said, lifting up his arm where there was a particularly big patch oozing blood. "How'd that happen?" he muttered, sitting up slowly, noticing a couple other places oozing as Grimmjow sat down.

Grimmjow put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's okay, lets patch this up."

Ichigo watched thoughtfully as Grimmjow applied some salve and gauze on several places. Grimmjow could feel his stare as he did it, and he was wondering just what the hell was going on with the kid now. Maybe an effect of the sedative he'd given him last night? He wasn't sure.

"All done!" he announced, a little louder than he intended, seeing how the kid fliched.

He grabbed the duffle bag and tossed it to him. "Pick ya out something quick, I have ta get ta work soon."

Ichigo frowned. "I'm going with you?"

"Of course, idiot. Where else would you go?" Grimmjow answered, heading to take a shower himself.

Ichigo stared at the bag. It was black and had his name embroidered on it. He opened it to find a picture of himself and the family that was supposed to be his. He still didn't know any of them. He laid it on the bed beside him. Next he pulled out a set of paints with a note that said _If you feel like it_. He frowned. So he painted? Next he rooted around and found a pair of boxer shorts. He sighed and dumped the rest of the bag out on the bed. He slipped on the shorts and picked out a pair of pants, low rise black skinny jeans that he almost thought were too tight. Next he found a white shirt with an embroidered fifteen on the front. He looked at it for a long time before putting it on. It fit him well, with just enough room to be comfortable.

Obviously these were his clothes. He dug out a pair of socks and a set of black and blue converse sneakers. Finally dressed he looked down at himself. Was this who he was? Was this what he was?

"Damn," he heard from the doorway and looked up to see a towel wearing Grimmjow with a blue handled toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. "You look better without a hospital gown."

Ichigo blushed immediately, not knowing how to take a compliment like that. He just looked down at his feet and then back up at the mostly nude blue haired detective, who had resumed slowly brushing his teeth. He turned, and headed back into the bathroom leaving Ichigo feeling flustered. Why was he feeling like this?

After a little while, Grimmjow came out of the bathroom in a pair of navy slacks and a white button up shirt. He draped a tie around his neck, but hadn't tied it. He slipped on a pair of loafers over black socked feet. He smiled at Ichigo as he reached up and grabbed the navy suit jacket and slipped it on. He then stood in front of the mirror, in which he could see the boy standing nervously behind him, still staring at the floor. It was going to be a long day, but he didn't have much choice but to take him with him. He quickly tied his tie, and then grabbed his briefcase from beside the bedroom door.

"Hey, ya coming?" he asked, breaking the orange haired kid out of his reverie.

Ichigo nodded and practically ran to his side, overwhelming fear of being left alone washing over him. Grimmjow didn't miss the action, but his thoughts were still on early, finding the kid bleeding in the bathtub. He'd have to give that psych a call once he got to the office. Oh boy, the office. He wasn't sure how the kid was going to react to that. He hoped the day didn't end in disaster.

They were okay until the elevator. He stood outside it and refused to go in, shaking his head. No matter how he tried, he could not coax him into the elevator. Finally, tired of fighting, he took him to the stairs and walked up five flights to his floor. Man, if this was a daily thing, his knees were going give out on him. He came into the hallway and led the boy into large, open room filled with desks, activity and people. He felt the boy stiffen beside him, and he rushed him into one of the empty conference rooms as quickly as he could.

"Okay, Ichigo, I want you to stay in here. I will be right out there, in the bull pen with the others. I brought some magazines from home," he said opening the briefcase and handing him a stack. "And if there's anything you want, just tell me. I'll come up in a few to check on you, okay?"

Ichigo nodded, taking the magazines, seeing an extremely wide variety, from hunting to fashion to cars, he thought he could entertain himself for a while. Grimmjow nodded, and headed out into the mass of people waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Anything yet?" Rukia asked, leaning back against a desk.

Grimmjow sighed. "Unless you count him waking up screaming last night and me having to shoot him full of valium to get him back down, or me waking up to him sitting catatonic in the bathtub after scrubbing his skin raw, nah, nothin' yet."

No one said anything. "Well, let's start with what we do know," Rukia said softly.

An extremely short male with white hair stood up. He was actually shorter than the captian, which was saying something. His name was Toshiro Hits. At least that's what everyone called him, his last name being a mouthful.

"Alright, so what we have so far is eyewitness testimony of one Kenpachi Zariki, head bouncer at at Las Noches. He reports that our vic and his friends had been in several times, always the same arrangement. The three girls would use him as a deterrant against unwanted advances, often using him as each of their 'dates' when necessary. According to him, he never saw any involvement between the vic and the friends he came with. The story is corroborated by the three girls, Arisawa Tatsuki, Honso Chiruzu, and Orhime Inoue. The four were childhood friends, and our vic wanted to keep them out of trouble. He was also their designated driver. Kenpachi Zaraki confirmed that he never saw our vic drink anything except the provided drinks for designated drivers," the short man said, flipping through pictures of those he was speaking about.

"He does have a name, Toshiro. Could we please use it?" Grimmjow growled, garnering unexpected glances from those around him.

Taken slightly aback, the short man nodded, and went on. "The vic, er Ichigo was fending off advances of three aggressive men the night of the attack. The girls had given their usual excuses, telling them that Ichigo was their date, not realizing that the three different men that were coming onto them were all together. We aren't for certain, but we are relatively certain that one of these men was Gilga Nnoitra. The other two may have been lower ranking members of the Espada as well. Their descriptions were more generic, however the description of the very tall, lanky black haired man with a bandana over one eye is relatively distinct."

Grimmjow nodded. "It fits, the only figure I managed to get a look at was one matching that description, but I got nowhere near close enough to get a look at his face."

"Now, Kenpachi says that about 1 am he saw Ichigo get up from the bar looking ill. He headed to the bathrooms and didn't come back. At 2 am, the three girls asked him if he had left. Kenpachi reports that he never went out the front doors of the place," Toshira said, indicating now a floor plan of the new nightclub.

"So that means that he got out through the back," A man with vibrant pink hair said from the other size of Toshiro. He was Szayel, the head of the crime scene unit. "We combed the place, and found no forced entry or blocks. At the scene of the attack, we found the victim's blood and three separate semen samples to match those taken at the hospital by the kit."

"Any hits on the DNA?" Rukia asked.

The pink haired man shook his head. "No, and I didn't expect any. These guys are known for keeping their names out of the system. However, I did match one of the samples to an old case from five years ago, an unsolved rape/murder investigation of another young man."

There was a silence because they realized how close the boy had come to dying if Grimmjow hadn't come onto the scene, and there would be two unsolved murders instead of one.

"Thanks, Toshiro, Szayel, Grimmjow, can you go over the scene?" Rukia said nodding to him.

Grimmjow got up and took over, flipping the board to the next page which showed the crime scene photos. "I tried to keep contamination to a minimum, but as he was bleeding out, there wasn't a lot I could do. There are several blood spatters against the wall, here, and here, that indicate where he was being banged into the wall. This is most likely where his shattered nose and cheekbone happened. The large amount of blood in this area would seem to indicate where the attack took place, but as you can see, the paramedics and myself left a lot of extra footprints here."

Grimmjow sighed. "All I know is that I came around and found myself facing the tall lanky fellow who was brandishing a butterfly knife. When I called out to freeze they all ran."

Rukia nodded, and looked over to the next person. "Hanataro?"

Hanataro was a slight man, but he was their resident medical expert. He turned replaced Grimmjow and turned the board over to the medical grade photos and evidence collected in the hospital. "As you can see, the attack was violent." Grimmjow could barely listen as the small man clinically went over every horrible picture and injure the kid had suffered. It was sickening that someone could do this to another human being. But that was why he worked this unit, to catch these sick fucks, and if he was lucky, they'd try to kill him so he could just shoot them fuck the courts.

"Detective Abarai?" asked the captain. Grimmjow watched as his partner went into the details about the Espadas and their dealings, and why Commissioner Kuchiki was so interested in the case. He tuned it out, having heard it all so many times. He glanced up at the closed door to the conference room, hoping the kid was okay in there alone.

"Grimmjow!" he started and turned to see the captain staring at him.

He cleared his throat. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I asked what your thoughts on getting any first hand information out of Ichigo were," she said stiffly, not liking to lose her staff to daydreams in meetings.

Grimmjow shook his head. "I don't think he's capable to do much of anything right now."

"Okay, we'll have to wait the kid out, until then, we have to work circumstantial and try to get these guys on anything, especially this Nnoitra. We've got no hope of reaching Aizen, but maybe we can bring down some of his lieutenants. Now, for now, lets…"

She was interrupted by extremely frantic screaming and Grimmjow looked up to see the orange headed boy come bolting out of the conference room, running smack into the railing and toppling over when his balance was too much for him.

"Fuck!" was all he managed before there was a blur of red and Renji managed to catch the kid before he hit the floor. He had to give Renji one thing, he had hella reflexes. But when the kid looked up and found himself in Renji's grasp he screamed and started kicking and punching madly until a very shocked Renji dropped him. Grimmjow was on the move though, intercepting the boy before he got any further. He looked up with absolute terror then realized who he was. He completely relaxed into him and started to whimper pitifully, his heart beating so fast that Grimmjow was sure that was not normal.

He looked up to see a very confused Detective Coyote Stark, his short blonde female partner at his side, staring down from the railing. Grimmjow sighed, kneeling and holding the kid against him as he shook. He couldn't be mad at Stark, not like he knew the boy would react that way to him. This was going to be a long fucking case.


	6. Chapter 6: Thunderous Sounds

**Chapter Six: Thunderous Sounds**

Stark and his partner Lily walked down the stairs very slowly to where Grimmjow was cradling the boy in his arms. He was still shaking like a leaf, and it was all he could do to stop him from darting away. If he hadn't had such a tight hold on the kid, he might have really hurt himself. He wasn't sure if he was scared of Stark and Lily or if he was scared from nearly killing himself by tripping over the railing of the stairs. Of course, it could be both.

"Grimm?" Stark said, stopping about five stairs up. Stark and Lily had just returned from vacation today, and had no idea what was going on with the case. When they'd left, Ichigo had still been comatose.

Grimm shook his head. "Hey, Stark, I'm sorry, I forgot you were comin' back today or I woulda called ya about this one."

Lily finished walking down the stairs and moved near where Grimmjow held the boy, who had just started to life his head out of Grimmjow's jacket.

"Hey, you must be friends with Grimmy here?" she said, so softly. Lilly was one of the best with the victims of sex crimes. She was tiny, barely four foot nine, and had soft blonde hair. She was hardly what one would call intimidating.

Ichigo looked at her and started having a full on panic attack. Grimmjow muttered to him. "Come on Ichigo, you gotta settle down, you don't wanna pass out, huh?"

It didn't seem to help, his eyes were wide and panicked and it felt like he was trying to burrow right into Grimmjow's chest. "Stark, the bag up there in the conference room, bring it here, hurry up."

Stark was back almost before Grimmjow realized and he reached in and fumbled, glad he'd packed up a few syringes of the sedative. Stark arched a brow as he brought out a syringe and pulled the cap off the end with his teeth. He pushed up his sleeve and injected his arm carefully, and noticed he didn't even fight him, just relaxed into him, his eyes going from frantic to soft. Grimmjow laid him down on the floor for a minute, and replaced the syringe cap, rubbing his face.

"Grimmjow, I'm sorry, I just saw someone in there and he looked lonely. We just walked in and said hello and he flipped out completely…" Stark said, staring at the now unconscious kid.

Grimmjow sighed. "Welcome to my world since he's woke up," he muttered.

He gathered him up and took him up to lay him down on one of the couches in the larger meeting room, pulling a cover over him, and tucking him in. He then headed back down and heard Stark and Lily being filled in on the situation. They were looking over the photos and statements. Grimmjow sat down at his desk, head in his hands until he felt a light touch on his shoulder. He looked up to see Lily with a strained smile.

"Hey, we got the low down on it. You're doing something amazing by taking this on, Grimmy," she said.

He shook his head. "I just want to put my fist through the head of these fuckers for that kid. Can you imagine? One minute, he's a happy kid, starting premed with fuckin' Johns Hopkins already interested in him, then bam, it's all shattered, and here we are almost fucking three months later and the kid can't remember his own family let alone the future he was so steadily building. And for what? A group of three fuckin' assholes that got made that he was tryin' to protect his friends from the exact thing that happened to him."

Grimmjow didn't realize he was almost shouting, and didn't realize the oppressive silence that had settled over the room. No one dared tell Detective Grimmjow Jagerjaquez the truth that he was getting emotionally involved in the case and he needed to back off. Even Renji knew better to whisper a word in that direction. Grimmjow had always been volatile, and because of it he kept a distance from the victims of crimes that he investigated. Renji was the feeling partner; Grimmjow was the one that got shit done no matter how much it hurt someone. And Captain Rukia Kuchiki, who had gone to the police academy with him, felt her heart ache for him, because the last time he had gotten this involved with a case, he'd nearly gotten himself killed.

And coincidently, the culprits in that case had also been the Espada gang. A bloody, beaten woman had come into the station downtown, saying that she'd been raped and beaten by a member of the Espadas. When the investigation turned up nothing, or rather everything had been covered up, Grimmjow snapped. He barreled right into the middle of a black tie affair that Sousuke Aizen was hosting and nearly snapped the guy's neck before they could get him off of the man. Luckily, Aizen decided to not press charges, opting instead to have a formal apology from Grimmjow, a demotion for the then young lieutenant, and a ninety day suspension without pay. And for those ninety days, Rukia didn't think he spent a one of them sober. When he came back, he was reckless and wild, and ended up getting shot in the line of duty within the month because of it. He'd pulled through, but had one hell of a scar on his lower back right hand side. After he was recovered and out, he went and had a stylized gothic six tattooed over that spot to symbolize the six months of pain he'd gone through. And to remind himself never to do it again.

No, as Detective Grimmjow Jagerjaquez leaned back in his seat and casually rubbed the tattoo on his back, no one needed to tell him he was getting too involved with the case. He already knew it. The kid had wormed his way into his heart, whether he wanted him to or not, from the moment he saw those brown eyes closing in the alleyway. He was in way too deep, and he was going to get hurt because of it. But he didn't give a fuck.

He stood up and stormed into the break room and angrily chose a coke. He never drank soda, unless he wanted a drink. He didn't drink anymore. But right now, what he would give for a bottle of Jack and a freaking straw. He sighed and put more money in to get a coke for the kid when he woke up. He'd only given him a mild dose, and he probably wouldn't sleep more than a few minutes, but he had to get him down from the panic attack.

He went into the room with him and flopped across from him, sipping the carbonated beverage, snorting as he wished it had something else in it. After a few minutes, he began to toss, then he slowly sat up and blinked sleepily at Grimmjow. When he saw him there he gave a soft smile. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was.

"Where am I now? I was reading…" he said, frowning, his bright orange brows knitting together in concentration.

He reached over and rubbed his arm, wincing as he ran his hand over the injection site. He looked down, seeing the tiny droplet of blood that had seeped out. He looked thoughtful, but then didn't say anything he just turned back to Grimmjow and smiled again, seeing a second can of soda.

"Can I have one? I'm thirsty," he said hesitantly.

Grimmjow sighed and picked up the can, handing it to the kid without standing all the way up. He excitedly popped it open and began slurping down the sweet drink like he'd been stranded in the desert for a week.

"Hey, yer gonna choke if ya keep that up, Ichi."

He paused and looked at Grimmjow with a faraway look. "Ichi," he repeated. "She used to call me Ichi…"

Grimmjow leaned forward expectantly. "Who did, Ichi? Do ya remember something?"

He looked over and tilted his head to the side. "Sunflowers and raindrops. She always smelt like sunflowers and raindrops. Her hair was black and short, and she always had a smile for me. I think she knocked my first tooth out, too."

Grimmjow frowned. What the fuck was sunflowers and raindrops? That didn't even make any sense! From the rest, it sounded like his friend Tatsuki.

"Does the name Tatsuki mean anything to you, Ichi?" he asked softly.

He turned his brown eye to him thoughtfully and shook his head. "No, only sunflowers and raindrops."

He then finished the soda and stood up to go look out the large glass windows that he could watch what was happening below. Maybe seeing everyone would be better, Grimmjow thought, picking up the phone and asking Rukia if he could use the room as a temporary office/hiding space for Ichigo. No one could sneak up on him here, and he would always have Grimmjow in eyeshot. Rukia agreed, saying that Lily wanted to talk to him about Ichigo.

"Ichi, I'm going down there, over where that little blond girl is, see her?" he said, pointing. "You can watch me the whole way, and I won't go anywhere else, okay?" Ichigo nodded and Grimmjow headed out down the stairs.

He glanced back up seeing that Ichigo's eyes didn't leave him for a second. Lily was frowning, an unusual site for her.

"Yeah, what is it, Lillies?" Grimmjow said, crossing his arms and staring down at the tiny woman.

She frowned, the pulled a chair over and stood in it so she could look him in the eye. Grimmjow snorted. "So from what I've gotten, you've got one hell of a delicate situation here."

Grimmjow sighed. "No shit, woman. I didn't ask for this. I'd much rather hand him over to you, but you see how that won't work?"

Lily nodded, having worked with her share of victims that refused to talk to anyone except their initial contact. "This is extreme, is this okay with his family and his doctors?"

"His doctor team was the one that suggested it, and his father signed over full temporary guardianship considering his mental state. They felt it was the only viable option."

There was a commotion at the front where someone that had been brought in for questioning, unwillingly by the sound, was kicking up a ruckus. Grimmjow tried his best to ignore it, concentrating on talking to Lily when he heard Ichigo shriek in utter complete terror. It wasn't like when Stark had tried to talk to him, or even when the nurses tried to take blood. No, this was a soul shattering sound. Grimmjow whipped around and his breath caught.

"Holy fuck, no," he said and then yelled to stop at the officers that were walking a very tall, lanky guy over to them. He had stopped and was staring with a mile wide grin up at the officer level above them, his one eye bright and full of fire. He turned to Grimmjow and smirked, knowing exactly who was up there and what had happened.

He looked at Lily, her face full of confusion. "Get that guy the fuck out of here, he's one of the perps in this case, but we can't pin him."

Grimmjow then ran up the stairs nearly three at a time to find Ichigo pressed in the furthest corner from the great glass windows, rocking with his hands over his head, great gasping sobs falling from his mouth.

"No, no, no," he muttered between sobs. Grimmjow looked behind him and saw Stark and Lily had come up, Lily wisely holding the second syringe he'd brought with him. He eyed it, then the kid, and knew that even though it had only been a couple hours since he'd used the first dose, he was going to have to do something because this wasn't just a panic attack.

"Ichigo, come here, I'll give you something to calm down, okay?" he said softly.

Ichigo's eyes shot up and Grimmjow nearly fell back at the burning look he received. "Stay away from me, don't touch me!" he screamed, lashing out with a fist, narrowly missing Grimmjow's nose.

"Okay, Stark, help me," he said as the large brunette came over beside him.

Ichigo started lashing out again, feet, fists, and teeth this time, but Stark soon had him in a bear hug while Grimmjow quickly injected the sedative through his pant leg into his thigh. Lily had grabbed the fullest syringe in the pack, so this time, he'd be out for a while. He relaxed into Stark and Grimmjow picked him up. He placed him on the couch again and grabbed the phone. After a short, curt conversation with his captain he hefted the kid up off the couch and motioned with his head for Stark and Lily to follow him. They headed out together and down the elevator, the boy resting against Grimmjow's thick chest.

Nnoitra smiled again in the small room, watching the big old detective carry out the orange haired kid. So he'd lived after all. Not without scarring, and obviously not with his memory in order, otherwise Nnoitra and his friends would have been fingered already. Instead, he'd been brought in for questioning about the kid's "attack" as they called it. He wished they didn't beat around the bush so much. He thoughtfully tapped his chin. But boy he wouldn't mind round two with that kid…maybe he could make that happen. He'd have to let Shawlong and D. Roy know that the kid hadn't bled out like they thought. He'd have to be careful, or Aizen'd have his balls. But there was something about that orange headed brat that made his blood sink to his groin. Maybe instead of leaving him for dead they'd take him back and keep him until he wore out. Nnoitra kinda hated that he wore his playthings out so fast, but oh well. Maybe if he was extra careful… He grinned again. Yeah, like he could do that.

He looked up as a red headed detective and the petite captain of the division entered the interrogation room. He smiled and asked them how they were and how could he help them today?

By the time Grimmjow got to the car his anger had somewhat dulled as he strapped the kid in and turned to Stark and Lily.

"Find whoever the fuck thought it was a good idea to drag that asswipe into our division. They're supposed to go downtown first then be transferred up so we have warning on this shit. They fuckin' know we often have victims in there. They can't just fuckin' drag suspects right into the middle of there without warning!" he said hotly. Stark and Lily didn't say anything just nodded and let the blue haired ball of anger go.

All the way home he resisted the urge to stop at a liquor store, mainly because he couldn't take an unconscious person into one, and he wasn't about to leave the kid vulnerable. Fuck this, he'd have to work from home if this shit was gonna take place. He slammed his fist into the steering wheel. This was turning into a shitty case day by day.

* * *

_A/N: Holy cow how many typos can I count, argh work for tomorrow, promise. So for those that are reading, what would you like to see happen? I'm crurious what you guys see as possibilities (though I have a rough outline for the rest). I'm curious to see if my foreshadowing is showing through. :)_


	7. Chapter 7: Fracture

**Chapter Seven: Fracture**

He couldn't take it not anymore. He didn't want to deal with this and now, he was going to refuse. Seeing that face, that face he remembered so clearly in the darkness. That was all it took, and it would have happened sooner had he even seen a picture of his attacker. It was reactionary, really, to try and compartmentalize the psyche. So that's what slowly happened. Fractures began to appear. And soon, standing on the mindscape, there were four. And which of the four would be the most powerful in the end?

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open and he sat up slowly. He felt refreshed, unafraid for the first time in days. He wondered why. He stretched his arms. He felt…he felt like having tea and reading a book. He wondered if there were any books in this place. So he got up and began rummaging through shelves and finally came across a book of Kant.

Grimmjow woke and found his charge curled into a chair, reading a book with a cup of tea, quite calm. He frowned at the sudden change in behavior from the day before. He'd gone from a mewling mess to a composed, refined person all of a sudden. This couldn't be good.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow said, and the boy looked up slowly from his book. There was something different about him.

He tilted his head to the side and frowned. "Grimmjow, is it?"

Grimmjow was slightly taken aback by the formality of the tone. "Yeah, Ichigo."

"Ichigo's not in at the moment, I'm afraid," he said, returning to his book.

"What the hell does that mean?" he asked frowning and moving closer.

Ichigo arched his orange brows. "He's away. Call me Zan, short for Zangetsu. Pleased to meet you, and I do appreciate what you are trying to do for him. I'm afraid, though, that things are much too far gone now. But I do appreciate it."

Grimmjow watched as he resumed his book quietly, sipping his tea. Grimmjow walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Dr. Issida, can you make a house call, immediately?"

It didn't take long for the young doctor to arrive and assess the situation.

"You said he saw one of his attackers at the station yesterday face to face?" he asked, still watching the young man read. When Grimmjow nodded he sighed. "I am assuming he's decided to assume a different identity, someone that it didn't happen to, sort of like the clichéd idea of multiple personality disorder. Keep an eye on him, and call with any changes. I'll have to contact his father and mine, unfortunately, to see if we can't get some idea on what to do here."

He watched as he left and then turned to find himself face to face with Ichigo who had snuck up behind him. "Hey, what's up?"

He face changed, his eyes looking Grimmjow up and down. His eyes almost had a golden glint to them, and he grinned, almost menacingly.

"Imma gonna eatcha up if ya don't quit looking so good," he said and licked his lips seductively. Grimmjow took a step back, seeing the absolute lecherous gaze in his eyes.

"Ichigo, er, Zan? What's going on here?" he stammered.

"They're out at the moment, I just couldn't stand waitin' ta get ya to mahself," he said, practically purring. "I want ya to call me Shiro. Now, do ya wanna take this into yer bed or mine?"

Grimmjow darted into the bathroom grabbing the phone on the way with this Shiro hot on his trail. He locked himself in and frantically redialed the last number. The psychiatrist answered, a little annoyed since he'd just left.

"What is it now?"

"He's fuckin' different again!" he practically yelled into the phone.

There was a long pause. "How is he different? You mean a different personality or something?"

"Grimmjow!" came the call outside the door, loud enough that Issida heard it over the phone. "Come on, just one lil' fuck, you can't say you don't want it…I'll rock yer world, ya sexy blue beast…"

"Oh, well, I can hear that…how long has he been like this?" Issida said quckly.

Grimmjow groaned. "Since you walked out the damn door!"

"I'm not even to my car yet, I'll come back," he said and clicked the phone closed.

Grimmjow opened the door, hesitantly, not hearing anything, but as soon as he did he was tackled by the smaller man, pinning him to the floor with a wicked grin.

"Come play, Grimmy? I wanna…" he stopped when there was a loud knock from the door. He jumped up and ran for it, leaving Grimmjow flat on his back, he got up in time to see "Shiro" pulling Issida in with a wide grin.

"Oh you called another friend to play, Grimmy? Yummy, he's sweet. Ya gonna fuck me, too?" he said with wide, hopeful eyes.

Issida frowned, and looked at Grimmjow. "He calls himself Shiro," he said, with a shrug.

"Shiro, sit down please," Issida said, pushing him down on the couch.

He squirmed. "How can I sit down when I wanna strip ya both! I'll suck ya off, if ya want me too, bet ya'd like it too," he said reaching for Issida's crotch.

Then he froze, blinking and moved back, a frown across his face, and crossed his legs and looked away. Issida and Grimmjow exchanged looks.

"Who is here now?" Issida said, and Ichigo turned and gave him a cool look. "Tensa," he said, then looked away.

Grimmjow was fascinated, having actually seen the change. "Where'd Shiro go?"

Tensa rolled his eyes. "Sex is all he thinks about, I tire of it. Well I suppose sex and violence, really. But who can blame him? I suppose I think about those things as well, considering the situation we're in."

"We?" asked Issida, jotting some notes.

"Of course, we. You don't think that we aren't aware of each other, do you?" Tensa said, sighing.

Grimmjow was a little worried. "Is Ichigo okay?"

Tensa rolled his eyes. "He doesn't have the inclination to speak right now. So I will give you the information you need about the attack. I'm sure that will be enough. I can identify his attackers with little difficulty."

After a while more interviewing the very different version of the orange headed kid, both Grimmjow and Issida stood in the hallway while "Tensa" chose to watch the news.

"What is going on? There's three of them now!" Grimmjow said with a grimace.

The doctor sighed. "I'm not going to lie, here, detective. I'm out of my league with this. I'm going to have to call in a specialist. This is far beyond simple 'defense mechanisms'. I'll contact Dr. Unohana and Dr. Kurosaki and see if they're agreeable to bringing in someone with less orthodox methods. Honestly, I would take advantage of Tensa's offer to help you with the case. Just be very careful. He can change at any moment, and it seems that the Shiro personality is highly aggressive."

With that, he left a very confused and worried Grimmjow. Okay, amnesia was bad enough, but splintered personalities? Shit.

Tensa stuck around and chatted about current events and such and it was agreed that the next day they would return to the office so he could fully fill out a report. Grimmjow wasn't looking forward to dealing with his coworkers and trying to explain this crap, but he would have to deal with it. The only question was whether Ichigo's testimony would be admissible considering his mental state. It would at least be worth holding the bastards for a few days, before their lawyers tore his statements to shreds.

Dinner went peacefully enough, and was quite enjoyable, and he hoped that one day, Ichigo's personality came back in full so he could really get to know the kid.

The next morning he was having a highly arousing dream. Someone, who he couldn't see, was proceeding to give him the most amazing morning blow job he'd ever had. He moaned and writhed as a skilled tongue lavishly worshiped at his straining member and he was thinking when he woke up he was going to have to take an extra long shower after this pleasant dream. Then he fluttered his eyes and realized he wasn't asleep, and going down on him was a furiously bobbing orange head of hair. He blinked for a minute then a wave of pleasure seared through him and he couldn't hold back his orgasm, arching his back into the warm, hot mouth that lapped and licked him as he came.

"Holy fuck, what are you doing?" he breathed as the orange haired kid picked up his head, lavishly swirling his tongue around his flaccid member, apparently trying to revive it.

"Um, what's it look like ta ya, blue-baby. Ya got a nice piece, care to see how it fits in me? I want ya to fuck me into the sheets all day, blue-baby," he said, a positively sinful look on his face.

It didn't take long for Grimmjow to scramble back, tucking himself quickly back into his pants. He wasn't sure how to feel about actually being molested in his sleep by his sexually assaulted charge. How the fuck was he going to explain this one? Not that he really minded, he'd had the thought cross his mind more than once, but this wasn't really Ichigo, this was…something else.

His head dropped then, and when it rose again he tilted his head to the side in a thoughtful way. "The decidedly wanton nature of Shiro is certainly going to grate on my nerves," he said with a sigh and stood up. "I'm using your toothbrush."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he said, grabbing the phone and dialing Issida.

"Detective?" he said sleepily. "Is there a problem?"

Grimmjow stalked into the bathroom and slammed the door. "Yes there's a fuckin' problem, I woke up to him giving me a blow job in my sleep!"

He heard the other man clearing his throat. "Well, it seems that the Shiro personality is highly pleasure driven, so I'm not surprised."

"What the fuck am I gonna do? I can't have him jumping me every morning like that! Should someone else take him in until he gets…normal again?"

"That wouldn't be a good idea. Remember, it is still Ichigo, and the only one he really trusts is you. If he were to come to himself again in and be with someone else, the damage might be irreparable. I'm afraid, detective, you'll just have to deal with it."

There was a soft click as the call was ended. Grimmjow stared at the phone in disbelief. "Deal with it?" he grumbled, putting the phone in the medicine cabinet and proceeding to take a long shower before heading in and trying to explain the newest development to the team.

He came out to find Ichigo dressed and staring out the window. He turned when he entered putting his tie on.

"I am deeply sorry for what Shiro did. I'm afraid he is hard to control right now. The desires of the flesh are new to him, and it seems that he is intent on sampling all that he can," Ichigo said.

"All right…" he trailed of and looked at him.

"Zan," he said nodding and followed him.

Great. He needed Tensa, not Zan. But as long as it wasn't Shiro, they might be okay. Damn this was getting confusing. The ride was quiet and the parked in the garage, and Ichigo followed, hands folded behind his back, eyes astute to everything around him. He entered the elevator without a word and watched as they moved up the floors.

They exited out and everyone on the floor hushed and looked up at them as they entered. Ichigo was calm, collected and looked thoughtful, while Grimmjow was completely wild looking.

"You, go up there to the conference room, until I come get you," he said. Ichigo nodded with a sigh.

"Are there at least some books up there I can pursue besides the inane magazines I was reading yesterday?" he said with a haughty tone. "I now wish I had bought the Kant with me. But I think I remember seeing a volume by St. Augustine on the shelf up there."

With that he wandered up the stairs, leaving everyone in complete shock. Grimmjow flopped down against the dest, dropping his head in his hands. Pretty soon, most the team including Rukia had come out.

"Is he better?" Rukia asked, glancing up to see Ichgio curled on the couch in the upstairs conference room reading quietly.

Grimmjow looked up. "No, he's fuckin' worse than ever."

Stark and Lily had come up by now. "But he seems almost normal, not clinging to you or freaking out?"

"Just wait. I give it about fifteen minutes if I don't miss my guess, and you'll see. Just fuckin' wait and you'll see what I'm talkin' about."

Everyone turned to look up as they heard a giggle from upstairs and then saw Ichigio drop the book and come positively running down out of the room. He smiled manically at them as he leaped up on the desk behind Grimmjow and practically jumped on his shoulders in a leapfrogging motion. Everyone took a step back as Grimmjow grimaced.

"Fuck, ya brought me to have some fun wit ya friends? Can I blow him? He's pretty," he said staring at Renji with a lecherous grim, as if he was already devouring him. Renji's eyes widened.

"Shiro…" Grimmjow grunted. He leaned over, still situated on his shoulders.

"Don't get jealous, blue-baby. You'll be my favorite blow," he said and cackled, shifting and sliding down his front in a way similar to a stripper moving down a pole. He then jumped on the desk in a leap and kneeled looking down at Toshiro.

"Ooh, I like him. Yer a pretty little thing. Ya are a boy, right? Doesn't matter, I'd lick ya up and down either way." Then just as quick he jumped off the desk and was staring at Rukia who had an absolutely baffled expression. "What's tha look, sugar? You mad I'm talking about yer boys and not you? I wouldn't mind giving yer little sweet body some attention too…"

He grinned as Rukia stared daggars at him and sauntered around the desks then grinned at them all. "Ah man, I wanna get one of ya son of a bitches to fuck me, come on…Grimm won't do it"

Then just as suddenly he stopped, his entire posture changed and he turned and looked at them with a calm look now.

"Detective, are we going to do the report you wanted now?" he said evenly.

Grimm looked up and sighed. "Tensa, thank you. Shiro was getting out of hand."

He shrugged. "I can't tell when he will come back, but you have me for now. I suggest you not waste time fretting over Shiro's actions."

"Okay, um, why don't you wait up there in the conference room, okay Tensa?" Grimmjow said, feeling the stares of the others boring into him. They all watched as he ascended the stairs.

"What was that?" Rukia said.

"Dr. Issida says his personality has fractured. He's got three that I can tell. He's named the Tensa, Zangetsu and Shiro. And they come and go, and since then I haven't seen the real Ichigo," Grimmjow said with a sigh. "It wouldn't be so bad except fuckin' Shiro's a sex fiend. I woke up this morning to him blowing me in my sleep."

There was a collective gasp. "Then he shouldn't stay with you…" Rukia began.

"Already tried that route. Issida says if we change his situation, if the real Ichigo surfaces, the damage might be permanent. He's still in there. For now all I can do is keep trying to get him to come back."

The silence was a little much, but no one knew what to say.

_A/N: For those wondering, the fractured personalities represent different aspects of Ichigo. I will from here on be using their names depending who is in control, just remember from the outside, there is no indication of who is running the show. I am trying to vary speech patterns to make it more obvious, but_ _Zangetsu and Tensa are both controlled, though Zan is a bit more philosophical._

Shiro: Lust/anger/rage, all those lovely base instincts. (Id, if you will)

Zangetsu: Idealism, morality, philosophical. (Superego)

Tensa: Reality, logic, grounded. (ego)

Ichigo: Until all three of the other aspects can be accepted and integrated, he is lost.

For more info on id/ego/superego, . is actually a really good, simple description.


	8. Chapter 8: Brought to Light

**Chapter Eight: Brought to Light**

Sosuke Aizen was a patient man. If he wasn't, the men before him would have been dead years ago. He sat back in his "throne" room as he called it. It was a huge study in his mansion, and his desk chair was perhaps the most expensive and beautiful creation of soft, supple leather that could be found. All around him, walls lined with books and leather bound tomes gave him the feeling of being enclosed by knowledge. And if there was something that this wavy haired brunette man liked, it was knowledge. And these men had kept very important knowledge from him.

"So, you're telling me that, once again, Nnoitra, you couldn't keep your dick in your pants and now you might have the cops on your trail."

The abnormally tall and thin man shifted uncomfortably in the less than comfortable chairs before him. He never wanted his visitors to get too comfortable in his domain.

"Yah, well, boss, I'm sorry, we just were out havin' fun and this kid, he just fuckin' kept cockblockin' us from these three bitches he was with. Every time one of us would walk up on 'em, he was their boyfriend. So, since he liked to fuck so much, havin' three girls, we decided to show him how it was done," he said, eyes downcast.

"So, you opt to take this 'kid' and drag him down an alley to show him how it was done, and end up getting caught mid act by a cop who happens to head Captain Kuchiki's unit."

Uncomfortable shifting. "Yeah, I was about to slit his throat too, but I figured you'd rather us run then get nabbed."

There was a long pause. More uncomfortable shifting. "The largest problem I see is your sheer stupidity. If you intended to rape the kid, you should have gone somewhere else to do it. But knowing you, since your head is run by your cock, you didn't think about that, did you?"

Silence was the only response. "That aside, you left him alive as a witness, after being seen by a cop, who you also left alive. Why did you not shoot them both?"

"I didn't have mah piece."

Aizen looked to the other two who both avoided his glance. "None of you had your guns on you. And I'm finding out about these events now, after Nnoitra is drug in for questioning yesterday. At this I have two questions. Why was I not informed, and why are the cops just now investigating?"

Nnoitra cleared his throat. "Um, well, he was cut up good, and I thought he was half dead. And the boys, they doped him up too much, so I thought he'd OD'd anyway. I seen him when I was at the station, though and D. Roy found out he'd been in a coma, and he was fucked in tha head now."

"Please explain 'fucked in the head'," the brunette said softly.

"He's got no memory, they said at the hospital. Can't remember shit, and but when I was at the station he fuckin' lost it, screaming and shit, so I know he knew me. But the cops ain't said nothing since I was all nice for 'em, so I'm guessing that they was right," he said, chewing the inside of his cheek.

A long silence. "I covered up the first boy you messed with, and even though they got your DNA off the kid, you've managed to avoid an official DNA collection since then. Then, the woman and that detective that came barging in and attacked me at a formal event. I almost removed your head then. And now, this is the third time."

"It's the same detective," he said, knowing that this was going to be bad, but Nnoitra was even more afraid of his boss finding out.

Aizen thought he had recognized the name. He leaned back thoughtfully. This was going to get sticky. But perhaps it was a chance, a golden opportunity. He knew how emotionally attached the detective had gotten with the last case. What an opportunity for him to eliminate the annoying man for good, and throw the unit completely off the track.

"I've decided what your punishment will be. Bring the kid to me."

He turned around and faced the expansive window in front of him. There was a pause then all three men were gone. He sighed at that. He really hated to be disturbed. He turned around and opened the kid's file. Even after Nnoitra and his lackeys had beat him, there was something in those eyes that sent a thrill up his spine. Aizen never took on things that didn't intrigue him, but this kid intrigued him. Smart, protective, and now to protect himself, his personality had split into three others? He fingered the file photos showing the kid at different stages. Here, clinging to the blue haired detective. Here, reading a book with a different look about him. And here, most interestingly, crouched on top of a desk, staring down at the white haired man at the station, tongue lolling to the side, and leering at him. He smirked. Yes, he did love a challenge.

-Special Victim's Unit—

"Okay, Ichigo, let's go…"

"Tensa," the orange haired boy said looking at Rukia, Renji, and Grimmjow across the table. "Ichigo is not currently present."

Rukia cleared her throat. "Okay, Tensa, can you please give your account of the night in question?"

He glanced at the tape recorder. "You realize that this is most likely inadmissible due to the state of mind we are in now. Even Tatsuki could take apart this statement and she has only just been admitted to Harvard Law."

"We are aware, however, we need something on record, and we may be able to work with Dr. Issida to help things go our way," Rukia responded.

"If that is what you wish," Tensa said, sipping a cup of tea, no sugar, no cream. "There were three males at the club attempting to take the girls home." He pushed forward one picture, of the tall, lanky Nnoitra. "This one came to request Tatsuki bed him. She declined and when he became insistent, she said she had a boyfriend with her. He refused to believe that and brought me from the bar and argued with him. He still refused, so we kissed each other, appearing to be passionate, though we never really kissed with tongue even on this occasion. It was, after all, an act to foil her pursuer. I pulled her close and he glared at me, then stormed off. We walked away, and then told our other friends what happened. They laughed and I got another soda from the bartended."

"And that was Yumichika, correct, the bartender?"

He nodded, sipping the plain tea again. "Yes, the one with the feathers and wears the female kimono top."

Rukia glanced through the notes. "Yumichika confirms that you ordered drinks for your friends, but you always chose the designated driver wrist band when you came in, and he says you never once sipped at your friend's drinks, only the dd sodas."

"Correct."

"Okay, now the rest of the night?" Rukia said.

Tensa nodded, sipping the drink again. "Yes, the next to be bothered was Orhime. This man," he said, pushing over a picture of the one that was labeled D. Roy on the back. "He came up to where we were sitting at the bar and offered to buy her a drink. I had gone to the bathroom at this point. She declined. He persisted and then she said that he needed to leave her alone before her fiancée noticed. At this point I came up behind her and draped my arms around her. I looked at him, and he frowned and walked off."

"The bartender, Yumichika, confirmed that. He seemed to have taken quite a liking to you, Ichi-er Tensa. I do believe he might have a crush on you," she said, looking over the extremely detailed account by the feminine bartender.

He nodded. "Yumichika always spoke to me. I thought, at first, it was because I was always sober and never drank even out of the girls' drinks where most the ones wearing the DD bands did take sips here and there. But I found our conversations to go into the personal realm. I did see the unhappiness when I revealed I had no interest in him further than friendship. I was quit to inform him that it was because I was not interested in either sex. He seemed to accept that, and we remained friendly. He often looked sad but I could not help that I did not share his feelings in that manner."

Rukia nodded. Beside her Renji was staring, wondering how this could be the same kid that had been cowering in Grimmjow's shadow. "Okay, and the last man?"

"Honsho and I were dancing, I often danced with her, as she was a lesbian and neither of us had sexual interest in each other. She and I were both capable dancers, and often got catcalls due to the vigorous nature of our dancing. Neither of us felt anything from it, of course, it was just fun. But we were approached by this man," he pushed forward the last picture, of a man named Ilfort (*). He asked if she wanted to dance with a real man, and she told him that I probably wouldn't like that too much. He glared at me and left, not saying anything more."

Rukia glanced at the picture. "Isn't this Szayel's brother?"

Grimmjow nodded looking at the picture. "Last I heard, Szayel said he was knee deep in Aizen's gang, and he'd given up on helping him get out of it."

"Okay, then, Tensa, what happened after that?" Rukia said looking up at him.

He looked thoughtful. "I'm afraid things begin to get fuzzy at this point in my memory. But I will tell you what images I have retained. I recall sitting at the bar chatting with Yumichika while the girls were out dancing with each other. I kept my eyes on them, of course, because they were pretty inebriated by that point. No one seemed to bother them, most of the patrons also equally or more inebriated. It was perhaps a little after midnight when I noticed my head was spinning a bit. I had my back to the bar because I was watching the dancing behind me, so it was then I assume my drink was spiked with the drug. I remember turning around when the girls returned, chatting with me and each other, and when I sipped the soda I thought it tasted different. But I didn't think much of it, so I ended up finishing that one. By this point, the girls were on the floor again, and I felt sick to my stomach. Yumichika asked me if I was feeling okay and I shook my head, asking him to watch the girls while I went to the bathroom."

He looked thoughtful again. "I remember walking in, and dropping to my knees at a stall and throwing up violently. My head was spinning and I felt like I couldn't relaiably stand. I reached in my pocket for my cell, thinking to call my dad because he'd know what to do, and it was gone, like someone knocked it out of my hand. I looked up and I saw something coming at me, too fast to stop and I blacked out."

Renji looked at the file. "The cell phone was recovered in the bathroom the next day when they were cleaning up. The one stall had traces of vomit still in the toilet, and there was blood spatter on the wall we matched with Ichigo."

Tensa was swirling the cup. "At this point Ichigo's preventing me full access to the memories," he said thoughtfully, looking now out the window. "I will attempt to break into those memories, however, understand that I may be forced out of control when I do so, but I am not sure who will take over from there."

The three waited patiently. This was not the point to push him. He looked up. "The darkness was there, for a long time, and I think I remember when it broke, shattering into a million suns when they threw my head into the wall. There was a lot of blood running down my throat, I remember that, and it made me even sicker. The pain was explosive, of the bone shattering in my cheek. With that pain came a certain clarity. The fog was lifted, and I knew that I was being attacked by someone. In my head, my body was responding like I have trained it to, reaching back, using the attacker's own momentum to swing them around in an effective throw. I've done it so many times, it should be instinct, and most the time it is. Second degree blackbelts don't come easy. I've had my nose broken before, but this was worse."

He looked upward again, searching the memories. And it was strange to hear him talk and see not an ounce of pain or distress on his features. "He had me pinned to the wall with a hand on my neck, the other on my wrists. He asked me something about what I had in my pants to get three girls on me all night. I was confused. Then he slammed my head into the wall again, I think, or maybe that was the first time. The order in my head is unsure. I tried to talk, everything in my head was planned out, but when I spoke it came out a garbled mess. I tried to say that they were not with me like that. He didn't believe me. Claimed I had 'cockblocked' him and his friends, I believe was the term he used. He seemed very flustered."

A look passed over his face, and they wondered if their time was up with Tensa but he shook his head. "He asked why I was not having sex with them, then asked if I was gay. I couldn't form the words to explain that it wasn't like that either He reached in front of me where I was pinned to grab me and I remember my mind exploding in reaction, seeming to finally get what was happening. He then asked what was to be done about his 'needs' since I interfered with him attempting relations with Tatsuki. At that point one of the others indicating have 'fun' and the other asked if it was a good idea since he thought he overdosed me, indicating that if he did I would not scream to his liking."

"Yeah, they had drugged you with a new synthetic drug called Vermillion Rose, and had indeed overdosed you, the almost lost you in the ER because of it," Rukia said glancing at the ER report. It had been close. This stuff was nasty.

"I remember being tossed to the ground, and somehow caught myself with my hands, keeping my face out of the cement and the ground smelled horrible. Then I remember falling forward, hitting my forehead as they pulled away the clothes from my lower body. I looked up to see the lanky one staring at me. The blood was choking me as it rand down my throat and he commented on how he hadn't started yet on my mouth, and put a hand over it, kneeling down beside me. Then someone, I'm not sure which one, entered me and I remembered screaming because I thought I was going to die. He said I was moving too much and grabbed my right wrist and pulled. I remember the sound as those bones shattered from the twisting, and felt my shoulder pop out of place.

"Then the lanky one took the opportunity to utilize my mouth. I couldn't scream, and pain was shooting through my face, almost eclipsing that in the rest of my body. Then they took their own turns finishing themselves, the lanky one last of all. He had a knife, too, and as he was over me, I felt him cut into my back, and sometimes he'd lean over and use it on my chest. Everything was so hazy, though. I remember him shoving me to the ground after saying something again and I heard the flicking of that knife. I hadn't seen it but I knew a butterfly knife by sound," he said looked around, his gaze completely impassive as he met the wide eyed gazes of the detectives.

"Then I remember it being dark, and I looked up to see blue, and that was all until I woke up in the hospital," he finished and took a long drink of his teacup.

As soon as he did, his eyes went wide and he spit the tea. Luckily he was facing away front the table and managed to spit it on the floor beside him.

"The fuck, man?" he muttered staring at the cup. "Fuckin' Tensa could at least put some sugar in this shit, that's nasty."

He looked up at the surprised expressions of the detectives and gave them a smirk. "Fuck, you guys should be used to this shit by now. Ichigo's not happy with fuckin' Tensa. He might not come out for a while. But what the fuck ever, man ya got what ya wanted, yeah?"

Grimmjow leaned forward. "Shiro, is there anything you want to add to what Tensa said?"

"Get me some goddamned tea with sugar and maybe."

A moment later, a fresh cup was poured, complete with six cubes of sugar. He smiled and sipped it as though it was great. "Fuckin' Tensa man, how can he drink this without any sugar? That's the best damn part!"

"Shiro, you and Tensa are both the same person, how can one of you like tea with sugar and the other like tea without sugar?" Rukia asked.

He smiled. "Well, how could one of us hate the idea of being fucked by those guys and another one kinda get off on it, eh?"

There was a silence. "Well, I woulda rather it happened different, the fuckin' pain I could do without," he said rolling his eyes. "I mean, who the fuck wants their fucking pelvis broken for a fuck? Or have nothing out it in the end? I ain't something, like they wanted to use me as, even if I did want Ichigo to stop being so fuckin' prudish and admit he wanted to have a man in his life."

Rukia hesitated, wondering if she should stop recording, but opted not to. "So you're saying that Ichigo is gay, not asexual as his father and friends believed?"

Shiro drank the tea. The frowned at it as though it had offended him. "Do you happen to have another cup?"

They looked at each other, noting the change again. "Yeah, how ya take it?" Grimmjow asked.

"One cream, two sugar, please."

Grimmjow sat the cup down and looked at him. "Zangetsu?" he said softly.

He looked up and nodded. "Yes, I was tired of Shiro. And Tensa has been prohibited at the moment from taking over."

Rukia cleared her throat. "Zangetsu, is there anything you can tell us?"

He looked thoughtful for a long moment. "Ichigo is indeed of the preference of men. He is naturally a submissive personality, even though he has never really admitted it. He prefers to hang around his female friends because all three are aggressive and he can be around them and be safe, unlike with more aggressive males. He does not understand this, however, as he just assumes he has no sexual preference, even to the point he has never performed self-gratification."

Renji and Grimmjow exchanged looks. "The kid's never jerked off?" Grimmjow muttered, thinking back to the kid giving him a blow job that was better than most hookers he'd seen in his day.

"No, but he has explored sexual activities, though through a clinical eye. He knows human sexuality; after all, his purpose was to become a doctor. In doing so, he has pursued clinical journals, pornographic videos and magazines, as well as spent some time with a sex therapist as an intern to study it. He considered his lack of sexual desire deviancy, and part of him wanted to understand it. He could never identify the cause of his asexual nature, but found sexuality on the whole intriguing. He was considering becoming a fertility specialist to help families with sexual dysfunction and therapy. Considering he had no real feelings about sex, he thought it would be a good place to be, knowing there would never be a sexual attraction to his patients," Zan said, carefully sipping his tea.

Rukia sighed. "Okay, I think that's enough for today. I'll let Grimmjow take you home so you can eat and get some rest. Zan, is there any way to keep Shiro from…um…well…" she began.

"Keep him from performing fellatio on Detective Jagerjaquez without his permission?" he finished.

Rukia and Grimmjow both blushed. "Yeah, that would be good, I really don't want to traumatize Ichigo any further," he said.

"I will attempt to keep him at bay, but I cannot promise. Sometimes those urges are very strong since Ichigo has never given into them before, or even recognized them for what they are," he said, finishing his tea.

Grimmjow sighed and stood. "Okay, let's go then, Zan."

They headed out to the car, neither noticing a man following their every moment with a long range camera. Pictures were snapped, then as the blue car pulled out, not far off it was followed by a non-descript black one.

* * *

_A/N * For the purposes of this story I'm spelling his name Ilfort. Yes, I know that isn't the actual Romanization of the name, but I'm choosing based on the US nature of this AU. There may be some other changes here and there for this reason. I will try to explain these changes when they happen, but please don't eviscerate me in the reviews if there is a change like this that I've forgotten to explain._


	9. Chapter 9: Cut to the Core

_A/N: Okay, not a whole lot of action, but that's for next chapter. Torture in this one, and a few other little things. Poor Ichi. Why am I so mean to him?_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Cut to the Core**

Once again, Grimmjow had dinner with one of the Ichigo's selves. He was beginning to noticed some distinct preferences in what they liked to do, eat, and drink.

Shiro wanted sweets all the time, doughnuts, cake, sweetened rice, sodas, really anything that had a sugar content. Meanwhile, Tensa preferred more sensible foods, choosing salads, water or tea, and other things like that. Zangetsu barely ate, and definitely didn't eat for pleasure. He would often note the rumbling in his stomach and eat whatever was at hand. Shiro loved alcohol, in fact, Grimmjow had to hide his spirits quickly before the fiend got into them. Tensa would drink politely, and Zan ignored alcohol altogether. Then what they liked to do was a sure indication of who was in charge. He'd find Zangetsu curled with a philosophy or ancient history book, while Tensa would be engrossed in the TV watching news and cooking shows. Shiro on the other hand would complain loudly that there was no free porn on the TV, then go about searching for Grimmjow's "girly mags" that didn't exist. He often got bored quickly and would let one of the others take over.

When dinner was done, the took off to his bedroom for the night leaving Grimmjow with the TV and a lot to think about.

As expected, when they took the tape to the prosecutor he nearly laughed him out of the room. They were _not_ going to take the statement of an obviously mentally ill victim, and unless he could be cleared by the state psychiatrist, no statement could be officially used in the trial. However, the statement was valid for what had been done to his mental state and used to support the case. But they couldn't go arrest the three guys he pointed out. It was all so frustrating, and he just wanted to shake the kid and meld him back together, but he knew it wouldn't work. It was all tiring. And so it was that he fell asleep on the couch in the front of the room, head tossed back over the couch back, legs sprawled and snoring rather loudly.

He missed the quiet click of the front door lock being carefully picked. He'd set the security system, but it had been deactivated externally. There was a long pause and the door opened quietly because Grimmjow hated squeaky doors and kept them greased well. He didn't hear the footsteps at the hall when they crept in. And he didn't hear the other bedroom door open. There was a momentary shocked squeal, and he adjusted in his position on the couch, nearly dropping the cup of soda he'd fallen asleep holding in his hand. Then there was another soft click as the front door closed. That click, somehow, startled him and he dropped the soda then, spilling all over his pants. He woke up groggy and sleep addled and fumbled into the bathroom inside his room. After he'd changed into his pj pants he thought he'd check on his ward. He frowned when he saw the bedroom door open. The kid was obsessive about shutting that. So he crept in to find the sheets a mess and a white card on the bed.

_Tick Tock, Hide and Seek. Tick Tock, Detective J._

Not more than fifteen minutes later, a full crime scene team with Szayel at the head was in his house dusting and looking for clues. Grimmjow was beside himself. How could they have gotten in? He had an alarm for godssakes!

A few minutes later his partner came in. "Yeah, so your alarm people suck. They said their system was hacked about three hours ago, and they have nothing from that time. Szayel says it looks like they picked the lock from the outside, even the dead bolt."

"Who would have taken him in his condition?" he said, frustrated.

Rukia had come in. "You have to ask that?"

"Espadas," he said with a sigh. "So what do we do from here?"

-Espada Hideaway somewhere—

"Oh, look at 'im, isn't he cute?" a voice said that pierced the darkness around his head.

He felt pain; his arms were out beside and above him, holding him up. He looked around to find himself in a study of some sort, his frame suspended between anchors in a doorframe. And for a moment Ichigo was looking out of those brown eyes, before he screamed and retreated further away, eyes slipping closed for a moment.

"Fucker, let me go, goddamned you!" he called out, yanking suddenly on the chains. "I'll fuckin' rip yer heads off!"

The man with the softly curling brown hair that sat behind the desk only smirked. The man beside him, an eerie looking man with a wide grin and shielded eyes, slapped him lightly on the back of the head.

"Oh my, language, Ichi-kun!" he practically purred.

"Fuck you, I'm Shiro not Ichigo," he snarled, looking at him with a furious glint to his eyes.

The other man smiled. "What you fuckin' smilin' at ya fuck?"

"I'm Aizen. And I'm smiling at you, Ichigo."

"Fuck, how many times I gotta say it, I ain't Ichigo, I'm fuckin' Shiro. Shouldn't be that fuckin' hard to get that. Ichigo's fuckin' gone right now," he said, turning his snarl to the well-dressed brunette.

"Well bring him back so I can talk to him," he said smoothly.

Shiro snorted. "I can't, he'll only come out when he wants to."

Aizen looked at him and nodded. "So how can we make him want to come out?"

"Hell if I know, I show up when I want and then the others come up when they're tired of my shit," he said staring at the floor.

"I see," Aizen said with a sigh. "Well, I don't want to deal with you or the 'others' so until Ichigo can speak with me, I'm leaving you with Gin. Gin, torture him until he comes to the surface."

"Wh-what the fuck, man?" Shiro sputtered as a man behind him unhooked the shackle from the door frame on each side and then dragged him away and to a small elevator. The fox faced fellow had an even wider grin.

He was roughly dragged into a windowless room from the elevator and had both arms chained above his head on the wall. He looked around franticly. "What the hell is this?"

"Aizen wants ya ta bring Ichigo ta talk ta him. So we're gonna play til he comes out!" he said, taking out a wicked looking blade.

He reached out and sliced through the arms of his shirt, just an old shirt of Grimmjow's that he was sleeping in, and it fell easily off his slim body. Gin admired his form, reaching over and touching gently to the scars on his belly and chest. He clucked his tongue and reached out and flipped him around, now running fingers down the thick scars down his back.

"Nnoitra has no style, I swear," he muttered. "I'll fix that, give ya some nice scars ta remember me by."

And before long, he couldn't think, and even Shiro's cussing died on his lips in favor of screaming as fine, nearly imperceptible cuts began to appear all over him. Shiro finally receded, and Tensa attempted to deal with it, the screams quieting suddenly. Gin stopped and stood back, staring at the renewed determination in his eyes where Shiro had been screaming and cussing him a moment before.

"Shiro leave, eh?" he asked, wiping his blade on his shirt. "Who dis?"

"Tensa," he said with a sigh. "I'm Tensa."

Gin smiled. "It's like having a new toy all over! Well, here we go again!"

It took longer, but Tensa finally receded in a final scream, the quiet and calm settling over hima gain. Once more Gin stopped and looked at the face. "Not Tensa, eh?"

He shook his head, blood flicking off the tips of his orange hair as he did. His entire body was a sheen of blood, some shallow cuts, some thin cuts, some wide cuts, and some deep that were still oozing blood, blanketed his chest and back. "Zangetsu," he said quietly.

"Well, Zan, let's have some more fun, shall we?" Gin said and once more went to work.

Zan however proved harder to break than anyone thought. Gin had to stop because he was on the verge of passing out from blood loss, and he couldn't have any fun without a screaming victim. He motioned for someone to come and wrap his wounds and go report to Aizen. The blonde haired man came in and dumped a bucket of water over him, cleaning his blood off and then drying him roughly with a towel. He wrapped thick pads around him, then pulled him down from the place he was hung up. Another man got on the other side and they walked him to a room and tossed him on the bed. The second guy walked out, but the first, the blond, leaned over and whispered in Ichigo's ear.

"Don't worry, Nnoi and I will come see you again later, we've missed you," drawing the brown eyes up to him, and he recognized him instantly.

It was at that point, he passed out, both from exhaustion and sheer shock at seeing one of his attackers up close.

-Special Victim's Unit—

"Local cctv shows these three men coming into the building, and returning with a wrapped bundle, we are of course assuming that's Ichigo," Szayel said with a tight voice.

He looked disheveled, of course they all did, having been pulled out of bed at two am in the morning. But there was something more to Szayel. His pink hair was more that bed head, and he was sporting a nice black eye too. He reeked a little of alcohol, black t-shirt and black jeans both looking like he'd been rolling in the dirt recently.

Grimmjow had to ask. "Szayel, fuck happened to you?"

Szayel fixed him with a glare. "You know, if it didn't pertain to this case, I'd probably deck you, Grimm. But considering it does," he said, gratefully taking a cup of offered coffee from their intern's hands. "I got Ilfort to come out to a bar last night, playing the 'worried little brother' game with him. I told him to bring D. Roy, but he told me he was busy. I guess I know why now."

One of the figures on the camera had looked like the platinum blond that Szayel was talking about, but it was hard to get a good idea. He was the right size, but Aizen had a lot of thugs. Szayel pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well get on with it, pinky," Grimmjow muttered, his irritation showing.

Szayel sighed. "Anyway I asked him what he was doing still with Aizen, and he started going on about how he got himself in trouble again, so Aizen was going to fix it, like usual. I pestered him, got him to drink some more, and he tells me that by the time he gets back, things will be cool, and he might even get a chance to have some fun. We bantered a while and then he starts in about the kid. Just totally fucking running off at the mouth about it. I guess I got him drunk enough."

Szayel stopped and took a shaking breath. "He tells me that he thinks the best part of working for Aizen is fucking anything he wants and getting to go out and party. I told him that was messed up, he shouldn't want to do that, and he got defensive, going on about how Aizen was taking care of him and he didn't worry about it. So I got pissed. I blew up asking how raping a kid in a back alley was so awesome. I didn't expect the fist I got for that one. We tussled a bit, got kicked out of the bar soundly by the bouncer and sat in the dirt outside. And fuck me if he wasn't crying when I looked over."

Szayel tossed his head back and looked up. "I already talked to Kuchiki about it. Went to him as soon as I got a cab. Anyway, he tells me that he didn't want to hurt the kid, that Nnoitra was the one who decided they should take it further than roughing him up. Ilfort's a fucking idiot and followed orders. He didn't expect him to almost kill him, and he said he really didn't expect him to be ready to cut his throat when they were done.

"Ilfort was the one to dose the kid with VR, and he gave him too much thinking Nnoitra would decide he was too out of it to do anything to him. He was wrong. He's a genius chemist, but now he doesn't know what to do. I told him that he had an out, and always had, if he'd just take it. He stormed off, and I called a cab," Szayel said with a sigh. "Not really useful information, but it does something for me to think my brother wasn't a complete insensitive prick."

The room was quiet as they waited for Szayel. Rukia came in then and sighed. "Alright guys, we have no idea where to look for him. And right now, Szayel's under orders to work his brother on his own, so I need you all to stay out of his way. If we can flip Ilfort and give him a deal, we can get the other two. The Commissioner has already approved it. But we can't push it or we lose our best shot at getting the kid back in one piece. We have no other leads."

Grimmjow growled. "Anything from the card they left?"

Szayel lifted up the evidence back and started at it like it had greatly offended him. "No, as much as I wish otherwise, they wore gloves when they handled it, and it was printed on a printer at a local internet café."

They were silent for a long moment. The silence was broken by Szayel's phone buzzing on his desk. He picked it up, glaring at it and flipped it open.

"Ilfort?" he said, his pink brows scrunching over his amber colored eyes. "Calm down, fuck, man, you're still drunk!"

There was a long silence, and Szayel snapped over his head and opened the drawer pulling out a cell signal tracker as he snapped his phone into it and the room was filled with his brother's voice.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Szay, get me out of this fuckin' mess…" came the hushed whispered. "I can't fuckin' take this. I felt fuckin' bad enough but I thought it was over with."

"Ilfort, calm down, what's going on?" Szayel said tightly. The rest of the group gathered around.

There was a shuffling and they heard background noises. "Ilfort, the fuck, dude?" a lispy voice they recognized as D. Roy said.

"D, hey what's up?" he returned, his voice muffled, the phone most likely in his pocket.

"Nnoitra's got a treat for ya. Aizen wants the fuckin' brat to come out and play. Gin sliced him up til he passed out, now we get a turn, see if we can jostle those memories loose, eh?" the other voice said.

"Man, I'm fuckin' drunk as shit, can't this wait?"

There was a rustling again. "You fuckin' backin' out, bitch? You'll do yer part or you'll end up on the receiving end of my cock instead of the orange brat. And don't think I've not wanted to break yer scrawny ass."

"Okay, fuck, dude, just let me go, can I get some fuckin' coffee first?"

There was a pause. "Sure, man. Drunk fuckin' ain't as fun, so I got that. You'll just have last go, fucker."

There were a few footsteps and the phone was muffled more, as if he stuck his hand in his pocket. Then the world was clearer again. "Second though, let's go get that fuckin' coffee together, eh, Ilfort? I need the stamina."

There was movement and the phone went dead. The quiet that descended was nearly deafening. They know Gin. He was a sadistic bastard with a penchant for knives and making people bleed.

"This is certainly not a good situation," a new voice said from behind. They turned around to see a blonde man in a green and white striped bucket hat and a long green coat.

Grimmjow looked up, and then noticed the psychiatrist standing beside him. "This is Dr. Kisuke Urahara," Ishida said nodding to him. "He's a specialist in multiple personality disorders are they are colloquially called, and post-traumatic stress triggers for them."

The man walked forward and thumbed through the files on the desk. "So he's been taken back to the ones that assaulted him in the first place?"

Silence met him, confirming his thoughts. "This could end badly for the boy," he said softly. "From what I've seen, we've got a lot of pieces to put back together, and this will certainly make it worse."

"Szayel, is there any way to trace that call? It seems like Ilfort was in the same area that they took the kid?" Rukia asked.

Szayel looked up, eyes burning. "I'm trying to do just that."

No one said anything else, the obvious pain and anger that was rippling through his face was more than enough to tell them he was doing everything in his power, not just for the victim, but for his brother as well.


	10. Chapter 10: Teardrops to Rain

**Chapter 10: Teardrops to Rain **

He woke up slowly. He felt thick and slurred and he recognized the feeling of that same drug in his system. Vermilion Rose, they'd called it. It was a bright orange dissolvable powder that was nearly tasteless if it was mixed with something with carbonation like soda or beer. The effects were similar to ecstasy, but they lasted longer. The problems with it were the mind fog associated with it in higher dosages. Right now, he'd had a moderate dosage and he was starting to feel the effects of the stimulant properties, and to his horror, he heard a familiar voice.

"Seems you're awake?" the voice said, and he tried not to open his eyes.

Then there was a hand around his throat and his eyes flew open and he was face to face with the hideously tall guy with one eye. His breath choked and he felt his mind slip away again to be replaced with someone stronger for a while.

"Let me go," his voice, now suddenly level said around the hand holding his throat.

The freakishly tall man grinned an equally freakishly wide smile. "No, no, see I saw that, you were there for a minute, Ichigo. Now this, nah, ya gotta come back!"

Tensa glared at him through the brown eyes. He was going to protect Ichigo this time, no matter what they did. His body was wrapped in gauze to cover the cuts that had been put on him by the freak with the knife. Some were oozing blood through the bandages, and he was pretty sure those should be stitched up. He had his hands tied behind his back and was sitting on a grimy mattress on the floor. A quick tug showed that his hands were secured to the radiator behind him.

Two men walked in, one tall with long blond hair that looked vaguely unsteady, and the other shorter, with short platinum hair. He knew them both. The short one smirked, his teeth strange looking but Tensa couldn't put a finger on how exactly they were odd.

"Ya gonna scream for us again? Make it easy, let the little orange come out and Aizen can get his freak on, then we can kill ya and it will all be over," he said, slightly lisping as he spoke.

Tensa had a plan, but it might get them killed. But he had to do it. He patiently sat back and worked the knots in the rope. If he could just get free, Shiro would do the rest. He was shoved backward though, and tried desperately to concentrate on untying the knots, without attracting attention. He locked eyes with the tall blond and he saw something there. He wasn't sure if he trusted him but he was going to have to try. The tall lanky one was on him, grinning down at him.

"Last time I didn't get to see yer face, so this time I'm gonna fix that," he said, and reached for the string to the sleep pants he was wearing. He bucked his hips, trying to get purchase to swing up and kick the body over him, but found his legs pinned wide and apart by the long limbed freak.

"Tch, tch, can't have that," he said and then removed the pants with a quick pull and then resumed his position, pressing his legs down and open. He groaned as the muscles streached in an unnatural way.

"Hrm, too bad we'll cut yer throat after Aizen is done with ya," he said admiring the kid. "Fuck, look at that, his hair's naturally that color."

The ropes, he concentrated on the ropes. If he could just get them undone…but the drugs were working against him. His head was on fire, and his body was ready to jump out of its own skin, but his head was so fogged.

He almost missed the sudden spearing pain he was focusing so much on the ropes behind him. His back arched and he cried out, his fingers fumbling as they were crushed behind him. He panted and tears began to squeeze from his eyes. It hurt so much, the pain again shooting down his legs into the arches of his feet, making his toes curl and spasm. But he still tried to fumble with the ropes through the pain. Looser now, just a little more…

The attack was brutal and fast, just like the first time, only his blood easing the passage after the first few moments. He grimaced and ground his teeth together as the horrible man sped to his finish. He just wanted it over, just wanted it done so he could pass out. Tensa was hanging on, but barely, as he finally felt a bit of give in the knot. The lanky man above him snapped his hips particularly hard, getting a yelp of pain before he spilled his seed inside him. He grimaced at the feeling, but then he pulled away, and he laid his head back, but before he could rest for a second, the short one with platinum hair was forcing his legs apart again. The tall one was leaving, shutting the door with a click behind him.

"Please, no more now," Tensa said, fingers finally loosening the knot enough that he felt blood rushing to his hands.

This one grinned, and he was unsettled by the strange teeth he had. And then just as quickly, this one slammed into him, getting a strangled cry in response. Tensa was trying to hold on. Just a little more, then he'd give it to Shiro. Shiro's blood lust would override and he'd never get the rope undone. It seemed to take forever, his teeth clenched in pain, and his focusing on one thing and one thing only, undoing the knot. He wasn't even sure where he was, wasn't sure he could get away, but he knew he had to try if there was a chance that Ichigo's fragmented consciousness would ever be put back together.

They all knew what they were. They all, even Shiro, knew they were simply parts of Ichigo. And they knew that if he didn't heal, they'd never be whole again. He grunted as the one on top of him leaned forward more, yanking his legs up in the air on his shoulder. He gripped the ropes he was frantically trying to untie and let out a pained cry. And he thought the other way hurt…

Everything settled into slow motion it seemed. The ropes fell away, and Tensa's exhausted consciousness receded, while the violent Shiro began to rise to the surface like an angry flood of lava. His head snapped back and his arms shot out wrapping around the neck of the man currently ravaging his body. The look on his face was priceless and Shiro grinned manically.

"Fuckin' rapists like you should have your balls cut off and shoved down yer fucking throat," he whispered as his hands tightened. The man above him began to flail, his hands moving from the legs he was holding up against him and flew to his neck. Shiro shifted, pulling himself up further and locked his ankles behind the guy's neck. He was very flexible for a lot of practice with Tatsuki. Then the guy started trying to kick and knee him, but the grip he had on the guy was iron and born of fury and pure hatred. Then he let go his neck and twisted his whole body, using the guy's momentary off balanced state to flip him off him into the floor.

By the door, Ilfort was standing stock still. If the kid could take D. Roy down, he could maybe get out of here with him, then say he was a hostage if they were caught. He watched as the kid, sprung from his position and landed a crushing drop kick into D. Roy's gut. He danced backward as D. managed to stand up. Before he knew it a flying roundhouse kick had hit him in the jaw followed up by an immediate combo of a right hook and a left uppercut to his chin. Ilfort wasn't sure how the kid was moving like this under the drugs and the blood loss after Gin was done with him. D. flopped down on the floor, eyes closed, and blood flowing from a couple different wounds on his face. The orange haired kid turned around, eyes like fire as he stared at Ilfort.

"Stop!" he said, holding his arms up.

"Why, you were just going to take a fuckin' turn after he was done," he said in an accusing tone. "Just like last time."

"P-please, I'll go to jail, but my brother…he-he's working yer case, okay, he said if I could help, maybe I'd get a fuckin' deal, so I want out, and I'll take their deal, because I didn't sign up for this shit," he said, watching the kid's eyes for any sign he'd jump him. Then just as quickly he calmed, relaxed his stance.

"You will be watched. If you do not comply, Shiro will return, and I will allow him to kill this time," his voice was different, almost like a different person.

Ilfort nodded vigorously, the reached down and grabbed the pajama pants the boy had been in and tossed them over. He pulled the t shirt off D. Roy and pulled it over his head. He then checked the door, and pulled out his new burn phone, dialing Szayel's number rapidly as they fled through the dark house.

"Ilfort?" came the reply.

"Szayel, I need that out, right fuckin' now, ain't no going back for me now," he said in a hushed whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"I got the fuckin' kid with me, the dandelion head, now please, fuckin' get me out of here before I'm shot," he said, slamming the phone closed but leaving the call open and traceable.

-Special Victims Unit—

Szayel leaped out of his seat. "Text me the location, I'm headed toward it, if he moves tell me, I'll extract him in my car, that way they don't see a cop presence and get spooked."

Grimmjow was on his heels. "I'm going with you, pinky," he said.

Szayel looked at him and knew there was no arguing. "Alright, just keep your fuckin' mouth shut, okay?"

They practically sprinted to the garage and jumped into Szayel's red mustang convertible. He put down the top as they drove. "What the hell, man?" Grimmjow asked.

"They're gonna be fucking running, right? Easiest way to grab and go," Szayel said.

Grimmjow's phone rang. "What?"

"Hang a left!" Toshiro's voice told him. He relayed the instructions until they were headed down a deserted road. Then they were told he was to the right, which all that was there was an alleyway with no lights.

Grimmjow jumped out and ran full tilt down the alley, while Szayel followed not far behind, leaving the car running behind them, and flicked on a flashlight, shining it down and saw the glint of a pair of eyes. "Ilfort!"

The eyes jumped up and he sighed visibly. They ran up and they found him standing over the still form of the orange haired kid.

"He passed out halfway out the house, I'm amazed he lasted that long, let's get the fuck out before they realize we're gone. He knocked D. Roy the fuck out, but I don't know how long he'll stay that way…"

With no time for words, they'd leaped back into the mustang and headed off at full speed to the hospital with the kid. Grimmjow sat in the back seat with his head pulled into his lap, brushing the orange hair matted with sweat and blood out of his face. He blinked slowly, looking up at Grimmjow, and he wasn't sure that the kid was even seeing him right. He smiled looking into his deep cyan eyes.

"Rainfall sunshine, smell of rainfall sunshine," he whispered and his eyes closed again.

-Hospital—

Grimmjow paced again. It was almost five am now after everything that had happened, and the kid was being check over. He'd needed a total of thirty eight stitches before he was done. His father had been informed, but he opted to avoid traumatizing him again by showing up unrequested. Grimmjow had heard the unspoken pain in the man's level voice.

Dr. Urahara was the one who came in to speak with Grimmjow.

"Detective, I understand he said something to you on the way here?" he asked.

Grimmjow nodded. "Yeah, didn't make no sense, said something about rainfall sunshine, the smell of rainfall sunshine. I got no idea what that means. He told me the other day he remembered a friend who smelled like sunflowers and rain, I think that Tatsuki chick, but he couldn't remember her by name or face, only that she knocked his first tooth out in karate class."

The blond doctor adjusted his bucket hat again, frowning slightly. "I think he may be associating memories with certain smells. But it is hard to say. He's asking for you now, I believe it is Tensa in control at the moment. We had a good talk. Tensa explained a lot of what happened, including what Shiro did. My only explanation after the kind of blood loss he had was a massive burst of adrenaline."

Grimmjow nodded, just wanting to see the dumb orange haired brat again. He went into the room and sat beside him. Those beautiful eyes fell on him and he smiled.

"Grimmjow, I'm glad you came, it has been a difficult night."

"Tensa, what does rainfall sunshine mean?" Grimmjow asked leaning forward.

He arched an orange brow. "I do not know, the combination of words sounds like nonsense."

"But you said them on the way here in Szayel's car."

He looked thoughtful. "We have no memory of such a thing."

Dr. Unohana came in then, smiling, and handing him a clipboard. "He's fine to take home, Detective, though I suggest some officers stationed around your home this time."

"Doc, that is so already taken care of," he said smiling as he signed the release forms.

She gestured to him and had him come to the side of the room out of his earshot. "He was raped again before he got out, but only one DNA sample, the same one from the old case of the murdered boy several years ago. From what he said, the second one was in the middle of things when he freed himself and got away. He is still going to have to deal with these events, and the second rape is going to make it even harder. You are going to have to be very careful with him."

He nodded and sighed. Great. As if him getting cut up wasn't enough, now this again. He rubbed his nasal bridge and went to help him get dressed and out of the hospital. He had a bag full of dressings and antibiotic ointment, and a thick folder with instructions on caring for the wounds. Outside the room were two uniforms that followed them as they left.

They made it home, two more officers stationed outside his door, and another two in unmarked cars on the road. He wasn't taking any chances this time. He really didn't want the kid ending up in enemy hands again, especially since he'd actually been to and seen Aizen in person. He decided to let him sleep in his bed, because he had a creeping sensation that being away for even the shortest amount of time was a bad idea. He didn't mind. Grimmjow warned him, though, that if he woke up with any part of Shiro on his cock in the morning, he was going to sleep on the concrete floor in the kitchen.

Since the trio of new personalities had awoken, he really hadn't seen any sign of the severely traumatized kid from the beginning. Of course, he should have expected it after that night. But he had been hoping it wouldn't hit him so fast.

_Again and again the scenes replayed in his mind. The hands were everywhere. The feelings, the horror at what he was going through. Even as Tensa had firm control, he screamed inside, every touch shocking his whole being. Then the hot flush when Shiro took control and released the pent up fury that was burning in his chest from the first moment a hand had pressed him into the ground. He wanted to kill him, break his neck, but Zangetsu had held him back in the end. The blood lust quickly fading, and the world around him._

"Ichigo!" a voice called and shook him. "Wake up!"

He blinked at the blue eyes above him. His face was wet with tears, and he was curled up in a ball on the big bed he was sharing with his blue haired savior.

"It hurt so much…" he gasped. "So much pain," he whispered, tears flooding now from his chocolate eyes.

Grimmjow was at a loss. He'd woken to the sounds of him fighting and yelling in a fitful dream or memory. Instead of sedative, he decided to wake him and now he was wondering what to do. The kid was in a delicate spot. But he needed someone to comfort him. So he reached out and gently drew him into a warm embrace with his back against him. To his surprise he relaxed into the embrace. He was breathing heavily, almost panting.

"I don't understand," he almost sobbed. "I don't understand it, why would they do this to me? It's all shattered and gone, the whole of my soul fractured and fragmented, how do I live like this, how do I manage? All I want is the blue rainfall, blue rainfall to soothe my burning soul, and just once the sunshine above, bright and orange, just to awaken the sleeping heart within the rainfall," he whispered and then settled into the rhythm of sleep.

Grimmjow held him even tighter. What the fuck? More of that rainfall and sunshine stuff. What exactly was that supposed to mean?

He kept him wrapped in his arms all night, afraid to let him go, lest the dreams come chasing him again. To his surprise, he slept the rest of the night, and if he tried to move away from the boy, he'd move and snuggle in closer to him. He imagined a gentle touch was something that meant a lot to him. So there he lay, late into the morning, past the alarm, having texted in to the captain that he would be late. And he let the boy sleep. Granted, since they had only laid down at around six am, there was certainly no doubt that sleeping past noon would occur.

He found himself slowly stroking the orange hair on the head below him. A few butterflies and one large cut that was stitched up could be seen on this side of his face. He gently pressed his fingers along the skin. He was certainly a beautiful thing. He heard him sigh contentedly in his sleep and Grimmjow decided if lying wrapped around the boy would help him sleep, he would dedicate every night to doing just that. And hope beyond hope that he'd see the true light return to those eyes. And he realized, he wanted to see that light more than anything else.


	11. Chapter 11: Past Comes to Light

_A/N: I have not forgotten this fic, but I'm driven by reviews, so the more reviews I get the faster I turn out chapters! Ashes is not done (so don't fret about that one) I'm just not sure how far to take it. So for now, you'll have to settle for this one and the others. _

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: A Past Comes to Light**

Grimmjow awoke with the stiff feeling of someone who hadn't moved all night and he wondered for a moment why that was, then he felt the orange haired kid move in his arms and he realized that he had indeed not moved all night. He carefully pulled away, pulling a dead asleep arm from under his head, and shaking it out. He figured he would get breakfast ready.

After a few minutes a bleary eyed orange haired boy came out of the room. He looked lost, confused, and Grimmjow was a bit worried. What happened the day before was going to leave a tangible mark on him, no doubt.

"Ichigo?" he asked, and he looked up at him curiously.

He frowned and went back into the bedroom. After a few moments, he heard the bath start up. Grimmjow almost went back into the kitchen, then remembered the first morning he woke to find him in the bathtub, and he knew that there might be a repeat performance of that action. It wasn't something he wanted to deal with again.

"Fuck," he muttered and rushed back into the bedroom to find him, seated in the tub staring vacantly at the water. He stepped back out of his sight and watched.

He mechanically reached up and turned off the water, still staring at the water then slipped down under the surface of the water. Grimmjow blinked, waiting for him to come back up. And it seemed like a long minute passed. Too damn long, so he ran to the tub and yanked him up out of the water with one quick move. He gasped loudly and thrashed against him, sending water sloshing all over Grimmjow and out into the floor.

"No!" he screamed. "Let me go! Just let me die!"

Grimmjow pulled him out into his lap on the floor, cradling his body against him as tightly as he could, despite how hard he thrashed against him. He let him claw and bit him, leaving bloody trails down his arms and shoulders, but he didn't let go, just held him until he calmed, exhausted from fighting the strong arms that held him, his head falling onto Grimmjow's chest. He could hear his heart being horribly fast in chest, and he felt the warm tears running down his back along with the blood from the wounds he'd given him. But still he held on. He didn't know how to comfort someone, that was Renji's deal, but he did know how to hold on to someone for dear life. Because that was what this was, his life. And he wasn't going to let him give up, not yet. No, not at all.

He weakly tried to pull away, balling up his fists and beating on Grimmjow's chest as he hefted him up bridal style and took him to the bedroom. He sat down on the bed with him, and pulled him against him again, leaning back on the headboard. He shushed him, and ran his hands through his hair and down his back, as though he were a child. And he was like a child right now. He was scared, hurting, and ashamed.

"Please Ichigo, please, stay with me, I don't want you to let go of life, okay?" Grimmjow said softly, petting his hair and rocking him a little. "I…I need you, okay? If ya need something to stay here in the world of the living, make it me."

He heard his breath hitch, and felt warm tears run down his chest and after a moment his breathing evened out and he'd fallen asleep again. Grimmjow held him a while longer, not wanting to removed his arms from him. And it hit him how much what he said was true. He didn't want him to leave, not in death or for any reason. He didn't remember if he'd ever felt like this about another person, let alone another man. This was so strange, this need to comfort even when he wasn't sure what he was doing. He laid him down and pulled the spare blanket up and over him, and he snuggled into it. He smiled and continued to stroke his hair. It seemed to sooth him, even in sleep. Breakfast could wait. Right now, he needed to have both eyes on him.

A couple hours later, Ichigo opened his eyes and looked up to see Grimmjow watching over him. "The fuck happen ta ya, blue?" Shiro's accented voice asked.

"You did, remember?" Grimmjow said, sad to see that Ichigo had retreated again, but glad to see a personality not intent on self harm.

The brown eyes rolled up for a second and he nodded. "Uh, yeah, well damn. That sucks. Ya should prolly bandage some of those before they get infected. I could lick ya wounds if ya want me to," he said with a smirk.

Grimmjow sighed. "Here, get dressed, I'll make breakfast and we can head down to the station and see if we got anything useful from Szayel's brother," he said, handing him a pile of clothes.

"Aw, Blue, ya ain't no fun. Can't tell me ya don't want to lay me out and fuck me clear through the bed here," he said, tossing aside the blanket casually, revealing his naked body and pouting.

"Shiro, no I can't deny that, but I'm not touching you, any of you, until Ichigo is healed, so stop," he said.

Shiro shifted then his gaze altered. "You are a good person, Grimmjow. I must thank you for not taking Shiro's advances. The damage might be irreversible if you did," he said in Tensa's familiar timbre.

Grimmjow shook his head. "Look, I think Ichigo has my heart already, and I'm not going to ruin the chances of one day having him reciprocate those feelings."

Tensa frowned at him for a moment as he walked away, thinking over those words. Then he stood up and regretted it greatly. He groaned, lowering himself back to the bed. His whole body felt sore, but his back and rear bore the brunt of it. He'd been unconscious the last time and hadn't had to deal with the after effects. He looked up to see Grimmjow handing him a pill and a glass of water.

"They said you'd be in a lot of pain over the next couple days. The damage wasn't extensive, but it was enough, so you should take these every four hours. They're prescription, so they might make you a little dizzy," he said.

Tensa nodded and sat up slowly, wincing again, and took the pill, gulping the water. He laid back down and really didn't want to sit back up.

"You want me to help ya get dressed?" Grimmjow asked slowly.

Tensa rolled his head over and nodded. "Please, I don't think I can even bend all the way over to put on shorts."

Grimmjow nodded and pulled the boxers out of the pile of clothes and slipped them over his feet where he laid out in the bed. He gently pulled them up, avoiding his ample package as he pulled them over his hip bones. He pulled the loose sweat pants up next then pulled on his socks and shoes. He reached out a hand and helped him sit up, and noticed he didn't flinch as bad. He handed him the shirt and he nodded.

"I can do this, at least," he sighed, and pulled it on.

"I didn't cook, but I have some cherry pop tarts, you want some?" he asked.

Tensa nodded and took Grimmjow's hand, standing a little shakily. "That medicine is wonderful," he said, smiling at him.

"Yeah, well most people think lortab is pretty awesome," he said, handing him the pastries and ushering him out the door as he nibbled on one of them.

They got in the car and headed to the station to figure out what was happening. He led him in, keeping a steady hand on his bicep as they hit the elevator. He decided not to send him off alone after this morning, though. He led him into the bullpen with him.

"Grimmjow, why don't you let him rest upstairs?" Lilly said looking at him. Grimmjow shook his head.

Soon enough Renji and Captain Kuchiki came around out of the back office and headed over, seeing Grimmjow. Ichigo, or Tensa at the moment, was sitting on the floor behind him, leaning back against the desk staring up at the light fixtures.

"What's with him?" Renji asked. "Shouldn't you send him upstairs instead of hearing all this?" Renji asked with a frown creasing his tattooed forehead.

Grimmjow sighed. "First, he's on lortabs, so he's a little loopy, and second, he tried to drown himself this morning in the bath so he's not getting out of my sight for any reason from here on out."

"Who was in control when he did that?" Renji asked staring at him.

He sighed. "That's the thing, he woke up last night screaming and I calmed him down, and he was himself, not one of the personalities, saying weird shit about rainfall and sunshine again. Then this morning he was quiet and I realized too much, and he tried to fight me off when I hauled his ass out of the bath," he said, peeling away the bandage on his shoulder showing distinct gouge marks from the boy's nails. "Cut me up good, but I'll live. He fell asleep for a bit, and he woke up as Shiro, but after Shiro realized I wasn't taking him up on his advances, Tensa showed up."

"Okay, fine, let's head to the conference room and go over what we got from Ilfort. We've put him in protective custody, and as of now he's our best lead to Aizen," Rukia said, gesturing them forward.

The eyes that followed them went unseen, however. Who would imagine that there was a plant this deep in their department? The phone was out and a text message sent quickly, and behind the scenes the wheels began to turn.

-Aizen's office—

"Fascinating," he said staring at the text message he'd received. "Seems our target is back out and about again. This time, let's do this right. I want the kid, Gin."

The fox faced man nodded. "Sir Aizen, your wish is mah command. We gonna handle it ourselves this time instead of trusting th' like a Nnoitra and Di Roy this time. Though I was impressed with tha amount of damage he inflicted on Di Roy. He had himself a dislocated jaw and broken nose."

"Sir, can I ask your interest in the boy?" the talk dark skinned man in shades asked.

"Tousen, yes, of course, it actually isn't him I'm interested in. He's leverage for his father and his uncle," he said staring out the window now.

"What th' world ya need them for?" Gin asked, his usual grin never leaving his face.

"Kisuke Urahara and Issin Kurosaki, well, formerly Issin Shiba, have some old wounds to make up for. And I want them to suffer. A great deal. And then I want them to watch as I kill their precious Ichigo."

He turned to face the window, a frown creasing his lips. It had been almost fifteen years ago when thing started falling apart. Kisuke had been his closest friend, a fellow scientist but lacked the business sense that Aizen had. And Aizen had a lot of penchant for being an opportunist. He'd always had a finger in a lot of pies, and some illegal. Kisuke had found out that he was trafficking new synthetic drugs and broke away, taking with him the formula for an incredibly powerful drug he'd dubbed hogyuku. It was potent, and blurred that line between life and death that no other drug could do. Of course, it had a high mortality. Nearly half his test subjects had died within two weeks of using the drug, but those that lived, they gained increased stamina, strength, and speed, at least until the drug wore off. The higher the dose, the stronger the effect, and the more the risk. It would have single handedly set him up for life. But no, his friend decided it was far to dangerous. Well, he would have it back, or he and his doctor brother would never see their boy again.

It wasn't like Aizen had known that it was his old partner's nephew at first. It was only after they had brought him in to the mansion and he demanded to see him that he was completely caught off guard, seeing that orange hair. He smiled to himself. It was the perfect opportunity to get what he wanted. He wondered how far he would have to take things to get what he wanted? He couldn't kill the kid, no but he could certainly continue the torture his idiot underlings had unknowingly begun. He smiled at the thought of running his own hands over him, and sending it to his father to watch.

Yes, oh the sweet revenge that would come of that. And Kisuke would crumble, and he would have the drug formula. And then, he would kill all three of them.

-Special Victim's Unit—

"Grimmjow, I need to use the bathroom, please," came the quiet request from the floor behind him. "And I seem to be a little dizzy still."

Grimmjow smiled and helped the boy up, supporting him as they walked toward the bathroom. He sighed, helping him as he let him lean against him while he took care of his business. If the mirror had been in a better position, he might have seen the person in the bathroom, the flash of silver at the corner of his eye was all he saw as a crushing pain exploded in his head and the floor became much more desirable.

His eyes blinked slowly and he heard voices and pushed someone away that was shining a light in his eye. "Fuck off," he muttered.

"Well, he's fine," came a muttered reply. Not really muttered just far away.

He groaned and cracked both eyes open and found himself on the couch in the conference room and his head was going to explode. The last he remembered he was in the bathroom helping…

"Ichigo!" he said, sitting so fast that his head swam violently and he had to lie back down.

He felt a secure hand on him and looked up to see Renji. "Whoa there, partner. Gotta calm down or we can't help him at all."

"Fuck!" he said loudly, pounding a fist into the couch. "Did anyone see anything?"

Rukia came over. "Yeah, the tapes got him. It was Gin and Tousen this time. This isn't just some of his men having fun now, Aizen came after him. We put in a call to his father and he said he'd bring his uncle down and talk to us. Apparently, his father has a history with Aizen. I believe we may be dealing with a much more complex situation."


	12. Chapter 12: Passage of time

_A/N: I'm changing some formatting, and will eventually go back to revamp the earlier chapters. Right now, I'm going to be finishing Animalistic Instincts, followed by From the Ashes, and then this one. And YES I made Isshin and Urahara lovers. :P _

_Warnings for this chapter: Noncon, torture, and general angst._

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Passage of Time

* * *

Turned out that the idea that the case was complex became an understatement. This became vibrantly apparent when a man with a striped hat and Isshin Kurosaki entered the room, led by a woman in a suit with purple hair.

She nodded and put a hand out to Grimmjow. "Detective, I'm Agent Yourichi Shihoin, FBI. It seems that you have had the opportunity to stumble right in the middle of an old case, including my former partner, Isshin."

Grimmjow blinked. FBI? He sighed. "Yeah, so it would be, come this way and we'll fill you in."

They were led into the conference room and Isshin was sat down at the head of the table beside the blond in the striped hat. The woman with the deep purple hair leaned back in her chair beside Isshin. In the span of a few minutes, they'd detailed the second kidnapping and assault and the one that had occurred this day. Isshin was tired looking. The man beside him put a hand on his shoulder. Grimmjow thought oddly that the touch was a little friendly for brothers.

"Well," Isshin said softly. "I suppose you should be filled in if we're going to get my son back. The FBI has already put my daughters in protective custody so I don't have to have what happened last time occur."

Urahara nodded. "I'm Kisuke Urahara, known to Ichigo as his 'uncle', of course we're not blood related. I became involved with Isshin after his wife was murdered," the blond man said looking around, gauging reactions. "For all intents and purposes, Ichigo was never privy to the intimate nature of our relationship, and neither were others. I was simply the eccentric uncle in his life."

"The truth is he's a bloody genius," Isshin supplied, looking at the other man fondly. "He's an expert in chemistry. Which is where I found him, in the employ of Aizen manufacturing drugs. It was a raid on one of the meth laboratories, and I found this idiot hiding in a storage closet. We took him in, and he offered to help us stop the operation. He'd never been willing to start with, Aizen having captured him and forced him to work on new synthetics. He was on a list of missing chemists we had been working on at the time, which is what led us across state lines. The rest had all been found dead, and we were sure that there was no way he'd be alive still."

Urahara nodded. "They wanted results, and while the others were good, I watched them all die because they weren't 'creative' enough. The result from my tinkering was a terrible drug. I'm afraid that the opportunity of unrestricted experimentation did get to me, actually, but most of what I did was try to put them off. The results were terrible. The mortality of the smallest dose was fifty percent, and even then, the results were minimal unless the dosage was ramped up to insane amounts where mortality went to around seventy percent. But the results were godly," Urahara said, thinking back. "Seriously godly. Those that lived were enhanced in all ways, speed, dexterity, heightened awareness, reflexes, and put in a state of euphoria and high suggestibility."

It didn't take long for the group around them to catch on. "A super soldier drug? That made the user unable to disobey?" Rukia said, leaning forward.

Urahara nodded. "Yeah, exactly. It was formulated into these small black pills, so I named it the hogyuku, because it shattered all bonds of reality. I never wrote the formula, not once. I had notes, but it was incomplete. I have photographic memory when it comes to formula, so it was not necessary. Everything I handed to Aizen was incomplete. When I was found by the FBI, I took the formula with me. Unfortunately, with photographic memory, I can't ever forget it, no matter how hard I try."

"So you think this is an attempt to get the formula?" Grimmjow said frowning, not liking where things were going.

"And revenge," Isshin said with a sigh. "Fifteen years, yes. But then I was married to my beautiful Masaki, who had just given birth to our twin girls. And once we had gotten our hands on Urahara, we went forward with our attempts to prosecute the drug ring that Aizen was running. We ended up putting a huge dent in his operation, and in the process, one of the chemists, a woman named Momo Hanomori was killed in the crossfire. Turned out she was Aizen's daughter. A couple years later, Ichigo was nine, my wife was murdered, leaving me to care for the three by myself. I had my suspicions, of course, that it was a hit. However, it was listed as a mugging gone wrong. Kisuke here helped me thorugh it and became the crazy 'uncle' that the kids came to depend on in place of their mother."

Urahara nodded. "My name was changed, as was Isshin's, and he left the FBI and picked up his medical career again, and I set up a small shop. It has been that long, and to have this come up, here is a surprise. We thought we'd left Aizen out east. But it seems he's been following leads to get the formula back from me all along if he's found his way here. My guess is there's a leak."

Yourichi snorted. "And when I find it, I'm going to kill them."

"There can only be one answer for what happened today," Renji said looking around. "No one knew that they were here, and they came in the back entrance so the chances of being seen were minimal. Someone here is a plant as well."

Rukia sighed. "I do not want to admit it, but so it would seem. They were waiting, and someone had to have let them in and erased that part of the recording. The obviously didn't care if they were seen leaving, only entering, which means they had inside help. From now on, information in this room goes no further. We'll use one of the FBI safe houses starting tomorrow. Gather up all information, and we'll transport it first thing in the morning."

Grimmjow swallowed. "What about Ichigo? He's not in any condition to fend for himself, he almost drowned himself this morning, for fuck's sake!"

He caught the flinch of the men at the end of the table but didn't care. "Grimmjow, we can't do anything until we track the bastard down."

The blue haired detective didn't like it. But if there was a leak, the last thing they could do was involve more officers. He nodded. "Renji and I will start searching the area, then, Cap. Maybe we can find some clues."

She nodded curtly and watched them leave. She looked back to the men at the table, and smiled internally to see that their hands had encased each other as they each flipped through separate folders. "Isshin, Urahara, is there anything else we should know about Aizen?"

Isshin and Urahara exchanged glances, but it was Urahara who spoke. "I've seen the details on the previous attacks. And I've seen the man in action. He's a psychopath, he's sadistic and revels in the pain of others. What happened to the boy until now is kindness if we don't get him back soon. I've seen what he's done to those he uses for leverage, first hand. It was how he got to me. Starting with a simple video tape in the mail with an address. She wasn't that close to me, in fact we'd only started dating, but he took the opportunity. What he did…and the threat that death would be a blessing by the time he was finished if I didn't come to him. She was released, but after Isshin rescued me, I heard she'd committed suicide a week after she was out of the hospital."

Rukia nodded. "We've got to do something fast, then."

"Are we set up?" the voice asked, it was cold and cruel and there was dripping malice and excitement lacing every word.

"Aye, sir, yer ready to go. Shall ah stay?" another voice, cold but with something underlying the sing song timbre of it.

"No, I want privacy for this. You can enjoy the resulting recording once I'm done here. Did you set out the tray of instruments?" the cold voice asked again.

"Of course, just as ya asked. Ya sure it won't be too much for 'im?" a twinge of concern lay beneath the words.

"No, I'll take him to the brink. Before you leave, give me the syringe, and turn the camera on."

The sound of a door closing reverberated through the body from knee to head. He shivered and eyes opened slowly, sluggishly. Something was wrong with his muscles. He yanked and found his arms bound by some shackles out to either side, and he was on his knees, feeling the muscle ache that came from being held up by his shoulders. He realeased a groan and blinked against the harsh lights.

"Ah, sweet prince, you're awake," the cold voice said in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Who…where…" he slurred, trying to look around.

There was a soft chuckle. "Here, say hello to the camera, prince," the breath on his neck sent prickles through his skin.

"Camera?" he asked and looked up and found he was staring into the lens of a large, professional looking camera. Feeling was beginning to come back to him and he yanked against the restraints.

"Um, yes, say, 'hi there daddy and uncle Kisuke'", he purred into his ear.

Ichigo's vision was clearing and he was in a perfectly white room. And was staring at the brown haired man he remembered blearily from before. He was dressed in white, from head to toe, as well. Why was everything so white, he thought, staring around him. He felt the anger bubbling as Shiro was trying to force his way to the surface, the fighting instincts kicking in.

"Ha, not this time," the brunette said, and a needle was jabbed into his thigh mercilessly, getting a shout. "I refuse to be a victim of a little adrenaline fueled boy with dissociative personality disorder. That violent personality is nasty and doesn't hold back. I'm surprised you didn't kill the man last night. But this will quell any fight you have in you."

A heady rush had filled him as his arms began to shake. He was wide awake, perfectly alert now, and the world was vibrantly clear around him, so clear that the white made his eyes hurt. But his muscles weren't listening to his commands. Everything was too bright, too loud. He stared frantically at the man standing beside him, fiddling with things on a tray table he couldn't see.

"There, my prince, isn't that a nice feeling?" he asked softly, leaning down and running a thin knife along the side of his face, making him freeze even in shaking. "I love drugs, you know, every aspect of them. Controlling the mind, the body, everything. They can make you feel good, and tear you apart, such a fine line. They can take you to heaven or throw you to the pits of hell to try and crawl your way out of. And all because I do it. Now what I gave you, oh it will make this nice and fun. You won't pass out, you can't, at least until blood loss causes it, but you'll be able to scream, and you'll feel every…little…touch." With each word of the last he sliced through the t-shirt Grimmjow had put on him.

"Stop!" he said, meaning to sound loud and in charge. It came out in a squeak.

But stopping was not on this man's mind as he worked the knife down the shirt exposing skin as he went. Then he started playing and flicking the blade leaving cuts no bigger than paper cuts with the razor sharp knife. He smiled and moved around behind, cutting across the shoulders until the remnants of the shirt slid off. His back was soon receiving the same treatment. Ichigo was desperately trying to call up his defenses but whatever was in the drug had him locked in place, even the insanity of the other personalities wasn't able to help him. Then, he was licking and sucking at the bloody cuts, causing the boy to try and struggle and then stare at his betraying arms which would not move. A low whine escaped his nearly frozen lips.

"Ah, we're just getting started, little prince."

He heard the clink of metal on metal and the knife was gone, but now something thick and smooth was tracing it's way over his back. There was a sharp smack and he jumped as burning heat flowed across his body. It was followed in quick succession by five more sharp, stinging slaps, and then he was in front of him with a long handled object with a flat piece at the end. He lifted it up and traced the flat of it against his chin.

"I've always loved riding crops. Something about the sound…" he muttered slapping his chest several times leaving him breathless.

There was a thunk and now hands slid the sweat pants downward to his knees. He tried to struggle against it, but he couldn't even protest as a second later his legs were pulled out and he was stripped of the last of his clothes. He whimpered, and he hated it. Then the crop was back, tracing along his thighs where he was pulled into a kneeling position again, his face dropped as far as he could. Then to his shock, he took the crop and painted a series of welting stripes along his inner thighs.

He bit back the yelps of pain. He was going to refuse to give him the pleasure. But it didn't deter him as he felt hands on one of his arms. He was humming now as he made his way down to where his hand emerged from the metal cuff. He looked down and smiled, and Ichigo was horrified to see him take his index finger and begin to twist it painfully. The pop and crack was enough to make his scream now. His breath was heavy and he thought surely that was all, but those merciless fingers curled around his middle finger.

"No!" he screamed, as he through his head back as the same crunching pop left him panting again. Years passed until each one of his fingers on his right hand had been reduced to a useless bunch of throbbing pain. He moved to the other side, and he desperately didn't want to have the same treatment applied to that hand.

This time, though he reached down and caressed the hand, kissing each joint of his fingers in turn. Ichigo was confused. He reached behind him, and came back with one of those long lighters for a fire place, and Ichigo's eyes went wide. Even under the drug he struggled to pull back the left hand, hearing the metallic click. The world burned as he felt the searing flesh of each of his fingers and his hand. He wanted to pass out, but the drug was keeping him well and awake. The smell, he couldn't handle the smell of his own flesh burning.

When he was done, finishing with the lighter clicking off, he was panting and covered in sweat. He looked up with wide eyes, wondering what this sadistic man was going to do now. He felt like he'd been here forever.

"Now, I am going to take pleasure in my work, like my underlings did before me, sweet prince. From now on, though, your flesh is for me. I won't let anyone hurt you, dear prince. I will torture and pleasure you as I please. And all for your kingly father to watch. What do you think?" he said, moving forward. "Do you know why this room is white?"

He wanted to scream but his breath was catching. "I love the color red…"

He moved behind him, and hands clamped on his hips and he started to scream again, horrible burning tearing through his body as he found the strength to pull against the shackles and shake from the effort. Time stood still, and eventually he felt his hands being released and he fell to the floor in a heap, breath shallow and raspy, the floor around him a red mess on white. He turned to look at the man in the once crisp, white suit, now stained blood read.

"How beautiful. I'll add this suit to my collection. Your blood is lovely, and it made such a lovely pattern, here," he said, indicating the broad smudges on his pant legs. "I think I'll visit before the next video, just for the fun of it…I haven't enjoyed myself in this for a long time. You are, indeed an exceptional boy."

His hand shut off the camera then, picking up and leaving. Into the night, only soft sobs could be heard until the awful drug wore off, and a sleep born of exhaustion, both physical and mental overtook Ichigo. Even then, in his sleep, though, hands pulled at the restraints that held him to the floor.


	13. Chapter 13: Suppression

Chapter Thirteen

Suppression

* * *

Grimmjow grumbled as he wandered around the conference room, packing up the photos from the initial crime scenes. He still hated to look at them, considering that it was his own building in the background. It was really sick, though that he kid was going to be put under even more stress. He'd already hit his breaking point, and technically he was afflicted with a pretty heavy mental illness now. He didn't see the eyes following him at first. Then he glanced down and met a set of eyes. They quickly moved away from him, and he felt a tickle of memory. Those eyes had been awfully interested in him lately. He made a mental note to ask the captain. He was busy and heard a knock at the door behind him. He looked up to see one of the girls from the front desk downstairs.

"Detective Jagerjaquez?" she asked. "There was a delivery for you."

He looked up and frowned, taking the small package. There was no return address, and the only thing on the front of the brown bubble wrap mailer was his own name. He turned it over and found it blank on the back.

"Who delivered this?" he asked softly.

She shook her head. "I don't know sir, I was on the phone, and when I turned around I found it on my desk."

He waved her off and looked it over. He'd wait until he hit the safe house before he even considered it. He shoved it into his coat and went about his work. They were supposed to meet at noon and he would show them what he'd gotten then. It took a bit, but finally he was headed over there and parked a block away. He slung the low backpack over his shoulder and walked up to the door of the apartment building, ringing the bell for the 13th floor. It popped open and he headed down the stairs into the basement. Technically, there was no 13th floor, but it was a signal for them to know that one of them was there.

He went down the stairs and found his way into a large basement with a huge table in the center. He looked up to find Isshin and Urahara musing over some paperwork and he shook his head to see how close they were sitting to each other. Every once in a while the dark haired man would reach up and try, with frustration, to push the blond's hair out of his face. Then scowl as it fell right back. He huffed and began to unpack the last of the stuff. He felt something sharp and pulled out the package.

Urahara's head shot up. "What's that?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "Dunno, while I was packing up, girl from the front brought it, saying it showed up on her desk, addressed to me. Haven't opened it…"

A silence settled. "What?"

"Sorry, I should have told you about this, you and Renji were gone when we were talking about this possibility…" Rukia said, taking the package and opening it carefully. Inside was a plain CD in a clear case.

Her hands shook a bit as she went to the computer and turned on the screen behind them. Grimmjow frowned and saw the abject terror on the face of the two older men as a figure filled the screen. It was Ichigo, arms splayed out, hanging by his wrists and completely unconscious. There was a voice in the background.

"King Kurosaki, and his consort Urahara, now is time to play. I've chosen my consort to my kingdom, now we must trade. One consort for another, right? I've got a plaything…" his voice was high as he made his way in front of the camera, kneeling in front of the boy in a white suit.

"See, you're out of luck right now. I've used this to make my move. You should know that if I'm showing my face, and giving you blatant evidence that I'm not afraid anymore of silly things like police or FBI. I'm beyond your reach. But your little boy, isn't, Isshin. And you know, there is some part of me very glad you have such a pretty little boy, because I can easily replace my lovely little Momo."

He walked around, and lifted Ichigo's head. "You know, he's completely insane, are you sure you want him back, Isshin? He's a little deranged at the moment, but I guess having several of my guys go at him did that. Don't worry, though, they can't touch your little boy anymore. No, they can't touch him," he said, dropping the boy's head.

"No, please, enjoy the show. And remember, for every day you delay…I'll send you another recording of our…adventures, King Kurosaki!"

The video blanked, shut off for a moment, then resumed with Aizen standing behind Ichigo's head. He slowly yanked his arms and his head lolled to the size slowly, eyes flickering. He groaned in the video, obviously coming to wakefulness out of whatever he'd had that put him under.

Aizen was behind him and spoke directly in his ear now, "Ah, sweet prince, you're awake."

"Who…where…" the voice said, thick and slurring.

Behind him, Aizen gave a wide grin and pushed his head upward to look directly into the camera. "Here, say hello to the camera, prince."

Ichigo's face scrunched up and he focused in front of him. "Camera?" As he said it he started pulling at the shackles that held his wrists.

"Um, yes, say, 'hi there daddy and uncle Kisuke'," Aizen said smirking behind his ear.

They watched as he blinked and Grimmjow held a grin, he knew that look, when someone else was going to take over, as he glanced around the white room.

But then, Aizen reached behind him and picked up a syringe and said smiling, "Ha, not this time." He jabbed the syringe into his leg, causing him to yell in surprise. "I refuse to be a victim of a little adrenaline fueled boy with dissociative personality disorder. That violent personality is nasty and doesn't hold back. I'm surprised you didn't kill the man last night. But this will quell any fight you have in you."

They watched as his head shot up and his whole body began to shake, his eyes wide and franticly looking around the room.

"There, my prince, isn't that a nice feeling?" Aizen said and was running a sharp, thin knife along his face. "I love drugs, you know, every aspect of them. Controlling the mind, the body, everything. They can make you feel good, and tear you apart, such a fine line. They can take you to heaven or throw you to the pits of hell to try and crawl your way out of. And all because I do it. Now what I gave you, oh it will make this nice and fun. You won't pass out, you can't, at least until blood loss causes it, but you'll be able to scream, and you'll feel every…little…touch."

They watched in complete horror as he proceeded to use the sharp knife to make bloody cuts up and down his front and back, until the floor was a dripping puddle. Ichigo protested, but it seemed to not do any good as he flicked his knife expertly. Then he stopped and began to lick the blood off his body, slowly and he was already whining at it.

"Ah, we're just getting started, little prince."

Everyone was frozen in place as Aizen proceeded to abuse him with a riding crop it seemed, muttering about how he loved the sound of them. Then, he yanked away the rest of the boy's clothes, and proceeded to leave bright red welts across the inside of his thighs. He was panting and trying very hard to quiet the yelps that were escaping him. Then he stopped and moved to his hand and everyone winced as he started to break his fingers. Rukia's hand went to her mouth, and she looked like she was going to be sick by the he was done, and then really did run from the room when he started burning the flesh on his other hand. When he was done, Ichigo was panting, wide eyed and covered with dripping sweat and blood. Rukia had come back and was standing in the doorway, watching with that same look on her face as Aizen turned to him and moved behind him.

"Now, I am going to take pleasure in my work, like my underlings did before me, sweet prince. From now on, though, your flesh is for me. I won't let anyone hurt you, dear prince. I will torture and pleasure you as I please. And all for your kingly father to watch. What do you think?" he said, moving forward. "Do you know why this room is white? I love the color red…"

They watched as he moved behind him, the boy's eyes rolling back and forth, and he jumped as he clamped onto his hips. Even Grimmjow found himself unable to look away as he forced himself on the boy, his body shuddering and shaking against the chains, head bowed and sobbing. Finally, when he arched in release he stood back, fixing his clothes and releasing the chains, and snapping them into a ring on the floor. He stared at him, then smiled, showing his blood covered lap to him.

"How beautiful. I'll add this suit to my collection. Your blood is lovely, and it made such a lovely pattern, here. I think I'll visit before the next video, just for the fun of it…I haven't enjoyed myself in this for a long time. You are, indeed an exceptional boy."

He turned the camera off and it fizzed, coming to life again, showing his face in an office of some sort.

"The choice is yours. Receive daily…updates…or give me Isshin Kurosaki and Kisuke Urahara. How long can you tolerate the treatment I'm giving him? And yes, while the torture was excruciating it will only get worse. You know what I'm capable of, don't you Kisuke? I haven't even gotten out most of my tools. And yes, before you ask, while his hands were a fun pastime for me, it was critical. It is harder to fight when you can't use your hands. And I'll deal with his lower extremities in my next communique. Because, broken limbs are harder to run with. Not that he could find a way out of here," he said, and turned off the camera again.

There was a long silence that no one wanted to break. Everyone was far too horrified by what they'd seen. Suddenly his head shot up.

"I know who our plant is," he said suddenly.

Everyone looked at him. "What do you mean?" Rukia asked frowning.

"I mean, I'm pretty sure, I think I know. I don't know why I realized it sooner. He was always too close, too observant when Ichigo was there, and he always managed to stay in the front whenever we were in the conference room. I may be wrong, and if I am, we're going to get in a shit load of trouble, but I think it's that little blond bastard, Tesla," he said, looking around.

Rukia thought. He'd come recommended by another agency. But she couldn't remember ever actually interviewing him. He was just…there. She looked up at Grimmjow and nodded.

"I'm not sure what you mean, detective, but whatever you do on your off time, is your business, of course," she said, giving him a meaningful glance. "I'm sure Urahara and Kurosaki could use a drink, why don't you and Renji show them a good time while we investigate where this video came from."

It didn't take another moment before Grimmjow stood, dropping his badge into the desk beside him along with his issued gun, fingering the hilt of pantera as he went. Renji nodded, dropping his own things into the drawer. This was an off the books run, and if they were caught, they knew that their captain wouldn't be able to help them. They didn't intend to be caught. They intended to find out what Tesla knew, by any means necessary.

-Empty Warehouse-

The blond haired officer opened his eyes slowly. He felt like he'd been hit by a truck. He tried to move but heard the clink of handcuffs. He opened his eyes fully and found himself in a metal chair, hands cuffed to the arms, ankles cuffed to the legs. He looked up to see Grimmjow and Renji leering at him along with two older men.

"What the hell, Jagerjaquez?" he muttered, looking around.

Renji smiled. "We had some questions for you, and well, actually, we didn't, but this man does," he waved the dark haired man over.

"Who are you?" Tesla asked with a frown. He'd never seen him before.

"Isshin Kurosaki. You might know my son, Ichigo, the one you turned over to Aizen," he said, eyeing the man.

In that moment, Tesla knew he was dead. Well and completely dead. No matter how this went. If he talked to this man, Aizen would kill him. If he didn't, this was the kid's father who he just handed over to torture and possible death. Great.

"Look, I'm dead either way, so just shoot me," he muttered, looking away.

"Where would the fun in that be?" Grimmjow asked with a smirk.

A few hours later, Grimmjow and Renji escorted a groggy and less than stable handcuffed mole from the warehouse to a waiting squad car. He looked at Isshin with a smirk.

"I can't believe it was that easy," Grimmjow said.

Isshin chuckled. "Well, the right drugs go a long way to loosening lips, you know."

They had a destination. Now it was a matter of getting there before Ichigo had to endure another round of torture. Isshin was already on the phone making arrangements for a boat to meet them to take them to a small island in the Atlantic. This was on the scope of the FBI and now a team was being called in to help. They wouldn't be able to make arrests, it was outside jurisdiction, but they could get in and rescue him. At least, they hoped.

-Island Retreat-

His eyes opened slowly, and things were whirling madly in his brain.

_Get up, dumb ass, _a familiar voice whispered. _Get up and get out of here._

_He is right, you have to move, _another voice, this one more calm.

"I can't," he muttered, trying to move his hands and shocks of pain shooting through him. He couldn't decide if the burns or the broken fingers hurt more. His whole body ached and stung.

Just then the door opened and he saw the grin of his torturer.

"Well, ready to play again, my sweet prince?" he asked, dropping the camera to the stand and flicking it on.

Ichigo shook his head, willing the world to fade as he squeezed his eyes closed only to feel the stab and rush of sensation through his body. He looked up, eyes wide.

"You're wondering how I'm quelling your little personalities, aren't you? See this," he said holding up a vial. "It is a wonderful cocktail, a stimulant, an antipsychotic, and a few other things. Things you give crazy people, like you," he said and put it back down.

He walked around him, still prone on his stomach, hands hooked into the ring on the floor, both bright red and swollen. Aizen grinned. "You are irresistible. I usually let pleasure wait until the end, but well, I cannot wait that long to ravish you," he said, kneeling behind him.

"No, please, anything but that…not again…please!" he moaned, pulling away as hands yanked his hips upward until he was on his knees, his face planted to the floor between his sprawled arms.

"Yes again, and more," he said, positioning himself and entering with a sharp snap of his hips.

Ichigo let out a choked scream, the pain again searing through him, and he felt blood again, already running down his legs. He sobbed into his arms, unable to find the strength to scream out at the moment until he did something that made a gasping moan emit from his mouth instead. There was a chuckle behind him as he proceeded to drill into that same spot, sending shocking pleasurable sparks through his brain.

"Seems you're starting to enjoy this, little prince," he said, increasing his pace until he thought he was going to come undone at the overwhelming feeling rushing through him. He'd never felt anything like it, and he didn't want it at all, but his body completely betrayed him as he felt himself under strong arousal.

"No, stop…" he tried to choke out but it was cut off when a hand gripped him strongly and began to pump him in time with the thrusts behind and he found himself spilling over the hand, wracked with the horrible pleasure that his body seemed to want him to have. He slumped forward, feeling the horrid warmth spread into him, and he sobbed even harder than before.

Aizen moved, straightening his clothes and there was a large explosion somewhere in the distance that shook the building they were in. Ichigo was already fading, even the stimulant wasn't enough to keep him from slipping into unconsciousness this time. Aizen frowned, and shut down the camera. He took it, leaving the boy to his own shame. He smiled. Sometimes, the best torture was this. The same and humiliation of enjoying the torture he was having inflicted on him. That, perhaps was the best pleasure there was. No to find out what was happening. He passed off the card to his man, who would send it and have it burned and delivered to that wonderful blue haired man who his prince was close to.

Another load explosion, this time closer, made him look up. Just what the hell was going on?


	14. Chapter 14: Rescue

**Chapter Fourteen**

Rescue

* * *

The plan was deceptively simple. And effective. Urahara and Isshin had a lot of friends in a lot of places after the years. It had been easy to pull strings to make thing happen relatively fast. It wasn't fast enough for the blue haired detective who stood on the front of the speedboat waiting for the explosions to rock the west side of the small island. A plane ride and a ship had brought them to the ocean, and he knew they would be too late to save Ichigo from another encounter with the bastard Aizen. But there was only so much they could do. He only hoped that he could keep himself from fading inside before he got there.

The main ship had a full emergency staff with trauma specialization, and a burn specialist on hand. They were ready for anything when they pulled him out. But Grimmjow could care less about everyone in the world standing on the ship. He knew that every minute he spent there was another minute driving him deeper into his own mind, and would make it more difficult to get him to come from his self-imposed prison.

Finally two successive explosions rocked the small island and the speedboat took off that contained Grimmjow and Renji as well as a couple others that Isshin had gotten to help. Everything was completely off the books because no official agency would touch the situation. They had no jurisdiction here. That also meant that if he accidently killed the fucker, no one would be the wiser. He grinned against the wind just thnking about ending the bastard that had put Ichigo through hell, and even his father.

Soon enough, they hit land and both Renji and Grimmjow were out at a run, black wetsuits disguising them in the darkness. They saw the mansion up ahead and waved the group around. A quick firefight later, and the guards were down and the red head and bluenette were over the fence and the walls. They split up then, in contact via a communicator device. They encountered servants that scurried at the sight of a gun, but no other resistance. They imagined that the explosions had drawn most their people to the warehouses where their stock in drugs and guns were kept.

Door after door flew open, revealing empty rooms after empty rooms. Both men came skidding around the corners of the second floor to face each other. There was one other room before they would head to the third floor, and Grimmjow felt his heart in his chest. Something…

He smelled the air, and the scent of blood. He snapped his head toward Renji and pointed to the door. He was sure that this was the right place. He reached out and found the door locked. It was the only locked door they'd found, so he was even more sure that he had the right place. He stepped back, holstering Pantera while Renji took up a defensive position and came down with one foot into the lock, splintering it in one shot. A gasp on the other side made his heart leap.

The door swung open and he grimaced.

"Fuckin' hell," he muttered and ran into the room, Renji following with a gasp.

Grimmjow tried to ignore the state he was in, bloody and bruised. His hands were clamped down at the wrists in front of him, forcing him to lay flat or twist them painfully agains the cuffs that held him in place. He looked up with wide eyes, as though he expected someone else, and Grimmjow was sure he did expect someone else.

"Grimm?" he whispered. "Are you really here?"

"I am, Ren, look for a key dammit," he said, kneeling beside him and stroking a hand through his hair.

"Is that you or someone else in there, Ichigo?" he said softly while he heard the raiding of cabinets.

"They…they can't come out…whatever he gave me…it keeps them…away…" he panted, still in obvious pain, pulling his legs up toward his chest.

"Fuck! No keys Grimm…but this is some sadistic shit in here. Hey, bolt cutters," he said triumphantly then frowned. "I don't' want to know what the asshole has these in here for…"

A couple clicks and Ichigo's hands were freed. He held them to his chest, shaking violently. Grimmjow reached up as Renji threw him a blanket. He quickly wrapped him up and hefted him easily.

"Ichi, yer gonna have to hang on, okay, we're gettin' ya outta here, but it might be a bit bumpy…so I'm sorry if I hurt ya, okay?" Grimmjow said as Renji checked the hall before waving them out.

Ichigo nodded, and to Grimmjow's surprise, he burrowed his head into him deeper. He couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips as they ran for all they were worth. Renji reported back that the objective was cleared and they were on their way. They managed to get to beach they'd pulled up the speed boat just in time to see it explode. They ducked back and looked to see the larger boat getting further away from them.

"Shit!" Renji said, pulling the radio from his ear. "Run, fuck, run, into the woods… they've been pushed back by the personal military Aizen has here. Go!"

They ran for all they were worth, into the deep jungleish area of the island. It wasn't very big, but it was certainly big enough to hide in for now. It was probably an area of at least thirty square miles of relatively thick jungle area. A lot of ground to cover in a search, but of course, since their boat had blown, maybe Aizen would think they'd gone with it.

Ichigo had passed out as they ran, putting at least two miles between them and the mansion, as well as the beach, before they stopped in a clear area to rest. Renji fell to the ground panting.

"Okay, so the next time I bitch about being forced to take a heavy ass backpack full of survival shit, remind me of today when we actually are fuckin' going to be using it," Renji panted, pulling the bag off his back and digging around for the water canteen.

Grimmjow put Ichigo on the softest patch he could find and covered him as best he could, but he was still shivering and he could feel heat radiating off him already. No doubt he was going to get sick without medical treatment. He wasn't sure that the first aid kit was going to be of much help… He pulled out the radio and tuned it to the emergency frequency they'd sat up.

"Panther to Shark base," he said, rolling his eyes at the stupid code language they'd decided on.

"Shark base to Panther, what is your status?" came the familiar voice of Isshin.

"Objective is code red, stable currently. Advise?" he answered, wincing. Red meant he was more hurt or sick than they had last seen and needed immediate medical attention but was in no immediate danger of dying. Blue was he was in the same condition as they expected, and orange meant they were in danger of him dying immediately.

"Instructions in kit. Shark base is reporting to Cat's Claws. Shark base out. Head down, and report in an hour for check in, Panther."

The line went dead and he put the receiver into the bag, digging out the large first aid kit. He looked at Renji's and noticed this one had been specially packed. He rooted around and found first aid for the known injuries. Four finger splints with tape, burn creams and sprays, and a ton of antibiotic ointment, gauze and tape. He picked up the broken hand and bit his lip, rummaging further into it until his hand found a vial and a syringe. He picked it up and eyed it in the dim light.

"Thank you," he breathed. Renji looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

He held it up. "Morphine."

Renji nodded as he struggled to figure out how much to give him. Renji held up the booklet and realized notes were scribbled into it. "Hey, looks like Isshin gave us instructions. Take the syringe fill it to…um here, let me do it," he said, taking it and filling it to the appropriate line.

"Okay, now give it to him a thick muscle….thigh or buttocks are preferable for intra muscular," Renji read, looking up.

Grimmjow nodded and pressed the needle into his thigh after lifting the blanket. He injected the liquid, getting a moan and fluttering eyes out of him. He nodded to Renji to continue his instructions.

"Let's see, wait about fifteen minutes, then we're supposed to set and splint the fingers," he said and looked up suddenly.

"I can't do that! What, that's as painful as breaking them…" Grimmjow stammered.

Renji snickered. "Hence the morphine idiot, and it says here if they aren't straightened and splinted as soon as possible, he may have to have them rebroken to heal correctly, so we've gotta do it, man. I'll help."

They waited the fifteen minutes then followed the written instructions on setting the broken bones, wincing at every whine Ichigo made. He was semi awake, but completely out of it on the morphine. Finally, all four fingers were splinted and wrapped with gauze, then the whole hand was wrapped up and covered with an instant plaster that had been included in the kit. It made it a semi-hard cast that would at least offer some protection until he could get into a real hospital.

"Onward to the burns," Renji said and began reading the procedures, making Grimmjow cringe at the process for cleansing them before treating them. And apparently, depending on the degree of the burn, there would be a chance even the morphine wouldn't help with the pain. However, Isshin was adamant that this be done, or else the infection would go to his blood and he'd die before even getting home.

So, they found their way to a stream of fresh water, and proceeded to do as instructed. Ichigo wasn't silent for that, as some of the burns were deep enough to possibly require a graft when they returned. Renji had to use a makeshift gag to keep him from alerting any passing patrols from Aizen's merchant army. Luckily, they were only on the one hand, so the surface covered was small, and it was only in patches that the burn was deep enough. Finally, when they were cleaned and dressed, Grimmjow just held him in his lap while Renji went about trying to figure out how to clean him up. The blood would attract any predators on the island. They doubted there were any, considering the size, but it was better safe than sorry. They managed to find a clear space to burn a small fire to heat up enough water in a collapsible pan that was in their bag to clean off most of the blood and other less mentionable things off Ichigo, at least giving him a somewhat clean feeling when he awoke.

Cleaning him had been a trial for Grimmjow. He knew what had happened, he had seen most of it, but actually holding him, and cleaning the evidence of the things he'd been subjected to was another story. He honestly couldn't believe the cruelty that led to the amount of blood on him. The cuts to his chest and back were mostly superficial, but they were cleaned and bandaged now, with a thick wrapping of bandages covering most his torso and upper arms. There were welts and some deeper wounds from the crop that had been used, and his inner thighs carried heavy striping of being hit with the crop. Those were treated and wrapped. Deep contusions and scratches decorated his hips and buttocks, and were quickly treated and covered as well as they could. By the time they were done, most the bandages had been used, and they hoped that no more than a day or two passed since they didn't have enough to change them again.

As he finished he heard the radio squawk and picked it up. "Panther here. Status is green currently, any chance for fishing?"

"Fishing confirmed. Far to the orange and yellow at moonlight."

"Confirmed."

Renji sighed. "Northwest corner tomorrow at noon, eh?" he said, glancing at the gps and the compass he'd pulled from the back. "We better rest and head out at first light. I take first half the night?"

Grimmjow nodded, settling back against a tree, pulling Ichigo into his lap to make him as comfortable as he could. Renji watched with a smirk. He'd never known Grimmjow to give up sleep like this for anyone. But he'd watched him turn into a different person around the boy. And it wasn't like Grimmjow to go for a younger partner. Not that he was a whole lot younger. Ichigo was twenty almost, and Grimmjow was twenty six. But still, it was quite the gap. He smiled though, realizing how attentive he'd been. Grimmjow was crass, crude, and arrogant, but something about the kid had really struck a chord with the beastly cop. Maybe it was taking care of someone for the first time in his life. Renji wasn't sure, but he liked it on his partner. Now he just had to hope they all got out alive.

Halfway through the night, Renji shook him awake and offered to switch places with him. He looked down at the sleeping boy on his lap then nodded, handing him over slowly to Renji who grinned broadly. He sat down, pulling the kid into a comfortable position and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep himself.

Morning came too fast, and he felt the kid stirring in his arms. His eyes flashed open and he looked for Grimmjow. Shit, he thought. If he flipped out on him like he had in the past, this was going to be a mess.

"Grimmjow!" he hissed urgently and after a second he came back. Renji was scowling and he didn't understand until he heard the low groan from the boy in his lap.

"Ah, fuck, sorry Ren, had to piss," he muttered, gathering up the boy. "Can you get another dose of that morphine for him? I'd rather he stay pain free while we're running around."

Renji nodded, digging through the box, sterilizing the needle quickly and bringing it over, giving the shot swiftly before he was fully awake. He groaned a little and opened his eyes to lock gazes with Grimmjow.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," Grimmjow huffed.

"Grimm, so tired, where are we…" he muttered, blinking slowly as he tried to look around.

"We're still on that fuckin' island, but we're getting off here later, okay, until then we've given you some medicine for the pain in your hands and stuff, so you're gonna be riding with me until we get there, okay?" Grimmjow said, brushing his hair out of his face.

Ichigo nodded. "Okay, if you say so. Shiro and Tensa say hi, but Zan's asleep," he muttered, rolling his head into his chest.

Grimmjow frowned at that. "You can talk to them?" he asked softly.

"Hmmm. Yeah, they're part of me, stupid. Of course I can talk to them," he muttered.

"I think the morphine is loosening him up a bit about this, Grimm," Renji said, smiling at him.

"Ichigo, what do you mean they're part of you?" Grimm continued, not about to waste the opportunity.

Ichigo almost dozed off but came back. "You know, they're me. Zan was most like me; well he is me, the me that lives in my head all the time. Tensa is the me that lives in the now all the time. And then Shiro is the me I've never let out before, the one I'm scared of."

"Scared of? But he's still you," he said softly.

"Shiro likes violence and sex, two things I wouldn't let myself have any part of," he mumbled. "He likes sweets and alcohol and all the vices you know, all the stuff that feels good. He really likes whatever this stuff you gave me is…but then so do I since he's me, you know…" he said, blinking slowly again.

Grimmjow nodded. "You never let yourself have those things, those pleasures, and Shiro is everything that you repressed, huh?"'

Ichigo nodded, eyes hazy with the opiate. "Yeah…the me that wants you to fuck me silly."

Grimmjow snorted and Renji suppressed a giggle. "Shiro seems to want everyone to fuck him silly, Ichigo."

"Hrm, yeah, but only cuz he wants you to listen to him…wants you to get jealous…" he said slowly, slipping into sleep again.

Renji looked at Grimmjow. "You know, they say you can't really lie under this stuff…so I've heard."

Grimmjow shook his head. "You know I can't even think of taking him up on that sort of thing, Ren. He's not in any shape to have a relationship until he heals.

Renji grinned. "Sometimes, the best way to heal is to be loved, you know. Let's go if we're getting there before noon."

With that they set off at a pace, Ichigo passed between them as they each wore out, and by the time the sun was almost at its peak, they found themselves at the northwest corner of the island staring into the horizon where a small boat was jetting toward them. The boat neared and they heard popping sounds and realized it was being shot at.

"Fuck, run, Ren, we gotta get there before whoever is on that boat gets shot, or we do. Run!"

Renji was off like a shot, dodging and weaving back and forth to avoid the exploding puffs of sand at his feet. Grimmjow was having a harder time with Ichigo wrapped in his arms. He had a couple close calls, and one bullet gave him a deep graze in his thigh, but he managed to hit the water at a run and maneuver Ichigo around and start swimming as fast as he could. The water, at least, offered some resistance, and soon enough, the distance was enough that the danger was mostly past them. The small speed boat was waiting for them, avoiding the bullets. A bullet ridden boat couldn't carry anyone to safety. Finally, Renji was hoisted up, and then Grimmjow passed Ichigo up as a splash of water way too close hit him. He scrambled up and in and the boat was off at break neck speed.

Grimmjow hovered over Ichigo, checking his breathing and he fluttered his eyes open finally. "Grimm, I'm cold…" he said with a shiver.

Ren, gimme that stupid silver thing, that emergency blanket," he said, and then snapped the thing open and tossed the soaked blanket that had belong to Aizen anyway into the ocean. He wrapped him up and pulled him close, letting his head rest on his shoulder.

"Don't think I'm gonna be letting you go anytime soon, Ichi-berry," he whispered, and beside him, Renji gave a smile as the larger boat started to get bigger in the distance.


End file.
